


死亡或受洗

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 末日將臨，島國一分為二，一東一西。東邊被稱為羲和帝國，西邊被稱為六花王朝，我是六花王朝的第三皇子，莫里斯則是羲和帝國的第二王子。二十歲的青春期之後，我們必須在中立之地經歷重生，而重生之後，我們將成為能夠在末日洪水中活下來的存在。重生或者死亡，這是個難題。摩西先生道，「無法重生的你們，面臨的將會是死亡。」我還沒想通，莫里斯已經接話了，「不是重生便是死亡？」「是的。」無法重生的我對莫里斯一見鍾情， 這似乎註定了我的悲劇。





	1. 末日將臨

**Author's Note:**

> ※未來/科幻/架空/有參雜宗教故事，與信仰無關
> 
> ※與現實人事物無關

大人們說了很久：世界末日即將來臨。不過這可不是空穴來風，歷史課已經不教世界大戰，絕大部分都著重在氣候變遷、海水上漲等等。據說全球曾經有過29%的陸地、80億人口的紀錄。然而很可惜的是，現在的陸地僅剩0.007%，人口也只有兩百萬，並且在停滯數十年之後開始下降，海水上升速度也隨之增加。

我們生存在一個一分為二的島國，中間是古太平洋，但地理老師說海洋已經沒有命名的必要，因為除了這一分為二的島國以外，地球其餘的空間都是海洋。人類被孤獨地包圍，鹹澀的海水被視為一種天罰，只有被選中的人才能夠成為上帝的子民，亦即，在海水淹沒陸地之後能夠存活的人才有資格追隨上帝。

末日之前，僅有皇家擁有繁衍子嗣的權利。在這個人類已經喪失生育構造的時代，也只有皇家能夠掌握科技進而繁衍子嗣，我便是在這樣的科技下誕生的。

在青春期之前我只被稱為「E」，並未有正式的名字。皇帝稱我為「E」，我意義上的手足稱我為弟弟或者「小E」，他們說我的真正的名字，會在青春期之後正式地賜給我。我們對於血緣的觀念已經淡薄很多，甚至皇帝與上一代皇帝、皇帝與我的手足們，以及我與我的手足們，血緣關係都非常遠。原因很簡單，因為科技之下，我們要的只是個健康的孩子，在演化上篩選足以抵抗疾病與輻射的基因。

島國被一分為二，一東一西。東邊被稱為羲和帝國，西邊被稱為六花王朝，我則是六花王朝的第三皇子。

今天是我例行和皇帝會面的日子。臣子不會稱呼我為「E」，這對他們來說這過分親暱，所以他們只會冷淡但恭敬地稱我為「三皇子」。

「三皇子，這邊請。」

等在我面前的是一個悠遠的長廊，右手邊數十面的窗，毫不吝嗇地撒下了冷白的月光。我望著深處的大門，吞了吞口水，露出了不安的神情。年僅十歲的我，相較於二十歲的青春期，在這個時代不過才是幼童，但旁邊的臣子卻毫無動搖，只是盡忠職守地站在長廊口的一側，放遠目光，一眼也不看我。

「請。」臣子又說了一次，我只能硬著頭皮邁出步伐。

六花王朝的人懼怕熱度，我們的活動時間從烈日西下之後才開始。羲和帝國與我們相反，他們恐寒，活動時間則在東升之後。據說，我們之所以建立六花王朝，便是當時初代皇帝探查歷史，發現這個星球的冬天曾經會落下六花結晶的「雪」，所以才命名為「六花」，現在的冬季只會在瞬間凍住天地，僅僅在幾天之內便會佈滿冰霜。與之相反，羲和帝國之所以稱為「羲和」便是他們崇拜日陽的緣故。

搭、搭、搭，鞋跟敲響這個夜晚，月光一次次灑在我的身上，和我們的髮色非常相近。

這是一個不能說的祕密：我恐懼夜晚。這一點也不像六花王朝的人，我恐懼於暗幕降臨，更恐懼這悠遠安靜的長廊，但這是不能說的祕密。

扣扣。我敲了兩下。很快地，門便被打開，長長的紅毯的終點，是居於上位的皇帝，這麼遠的距離，我看不清臉，這令我有些恐懼，但打開的門逼得我只能繼續前進。

侍衛準備關上門之前，皇帝忽然說話了：「你也出去吧。」聲音清冷卻中氣十足，帶著屬於統治者的威嚴。

侍衛欠身，退出之後便把門闔上，就連闔上門的聲音都在這個寂靜的空間裡顯得突兀。

我一步步的前進，想著老師教我的禮節，屈膝跪在皇帝之前，眼皮抬都不敢抬。

「參見皇上。」

「免禮。」

我站了起來，努力不讓自己瑟瑟發抖，頭依然垂著。

「朕允許你抬起頭。」

得到允肯的我有點遲疑，終於在幾秒鐘之後抬起頭。皇帝的容顏一如往常地被流蘇遮掩，和我印象中相差無幾。上一次見面是在五年前，她細軟的髮絲依然一絲不苟地束在腦後，額前一根碎髮也無。

「E，近日可好？」

「回皇上，很好。」我謹慎地答。

皇帝忽然青筋突起，瞇起眼睛揉了揉太陽穴，威嚴的形象忽然繃出一點裂縫，我這才想起，她已經在位六十年有餘。

「你可知道我傳你來是為了什麼？」

我心裡一驚，這竟然不是例行的會面。我乖乖地答，「不知。」

皇帝攏了攏長袖，慢慢地說，「夏季即將到來。」

是的，這個時代只有夏季和冬季。理所當然地，冬季是我們的季節，那是我們最為活躍的日子，研究與生產力都超群耀眼，羲和則相反，夏季才是屬於他們的季節。

「這次的和會由東國主辦。」

我點頭，這是每十年舉辦一次的兩國和會，美其名是和平。

「這次會安排你和東國的小王子見面。」

「是。」

「你知道為什麼嗎？」

我遲疑了一下才說，「因為皇姊已經重生了。」

皇帝的表情沒有什麼變化，我卻覺得她好像笑了，很冷的那種。我起了雞皮疙瘩，正想著或許說錯了，但皇帝卻點了點頭。

「你知道不少。」

我不知道這是稱讚還是諷刺，只能閉嘴。

皇帝忽然說，「水。」

我沒有會意過來，「皇上？」

「你喜歡水嗎？」

我希望我臉色變化不要太明顯，只能在錯愕與荒謬之中勉強恢復鎮定，不疾不徐但略帶結巴地道，「不討厭。」

皇帝流蘇之下的臉色變了，我只看得見她緊繃的嘴角，臉色發紅之後便是白。

我趕緊跪下，垂著腦袋。即使不清處皇帝為什麼有這樣的反應，但肯定是自己哪裡說錯了什麼，只能先放低姿態。偌大的空間寂靜了許久許久，久到我怕下一秒便會腦袋落地。

「起來吧。」

我站了起來，等待抬頭窺視龍顏的允許，但皇帝這次卻什麼也沒說。

「退下吧。」

我有點慌張，正想抬頭再說些什麼，卻被皇帝充滿壓迫性的嗓音制止。

「放肆。」

我連忙打消抬頭的念頭，雙頰發燙，四肢卻發冷。

「你將與東國的第二王子見面，別忘了皇子的禮節。」

「是。」

身後不知道什麼時候出現皇帝的侍衛，我根本不敢反抗，只能隨著侍從緩緩退出，從頭到尾都不敢再直視皇帝的臉。

＃

六花王朝位於古太平洋的西邊，羲和帝國則位於東邊，兩國是一分為二的島國，中間陸地後被海水淹沒，東西兩方因板塊運動而逐年上升，但仍舊慢於海水。

與東國會晤是每十年舉辦一次，由雙方輪流。我後來才知道，美其名是和平，其實是一種互相牽制。近年來因為海水上漲、氣候越發極端，糧食發展不足，雙方國家都想要掠奪更多土地、刺探對方的科技發展。幸或不幸，我們之中間隔著古太平洋，一直沒有太大的衝突，而每十年一次的會晤便是刺探彼此的好時機。

除此之外，更加重要的是我和東國的第二王子。我們同歲，與皇姊和東國第一王子一樣，在我不能理解的情況下被暗自比較。

「別太擔心。」

身旁皇姊的話讓我回過神，我看著皇姊高大挺拔的姿態，淡色的髮絲束在腦後，不過不同於六花王朝的風氣，皇姊將髮高高束在腦後，髮尾隨著動作擺動，看起來更加精神與幹練。

「皇姊。」我小聲地說。

「小E，我說過叫我爾沙(Eartha)就好。」

「好的，爾沙。」我依然謹慎。

爾沙冰冷修長的手摸了摸我的腦袋，那張冷靜的臉極為可貴地流露一點溫情，幸虧侍從都在身後，並沒有人看見六花王朝的第一繼承人露出這種的表情。

爾沙是第二個孩子，我曾有個皇兄，但後來病死了，連名字也沒有。

兩國是由一座玻璃隧道連接，我們來得早，長長的隧道只看見黑點緩緩靠近，怕那便是羲和帝國的人。爾沙下意識地捏緊腰間的刀，神色嚴肅，方才的溫情似乎只是幻覺。

歷來會晤各國首領都不會出席，大多由國內要臣代表，暗自比拼各國代表的階級，不可太高也不可較低。這次由爾沙代表，對方十之八九是帝國第一王子。

當羲和帝國的人逐漸能看清臉時，我被他們黝黑的膚色吸引，他們普遍長得高，而且五官立體，爾沙的挺拔是六花王朝的異類。與六花王朝的文化相差甚遠，羲和帝國的服飾開放，露出精實的臂膀，垮袴之上會露出腹部，裸露的肌膚同時會抹上金，那是崇尚太陽的緣故。

我看見了挺拔身材之中唯一的矮小——孩童的身高，我猜想那便是與我同歲的第二王子。第二王子的臉蛋還很稚嫩，黝黑的額上被抹上兩道金，眼角也被點綴上金鉑，耳朵掛著叮叮作響的耳飾，黑金交織。

我張大了嘴巴，看著第二王子面無表情的臉，那雙眼睛好像會勾人，鼻樑很挺，嘴唇很薄，我原以為我會因為那外表的刻薄而恐懼，但事實上卻是挪不開眼經，只能張大著嘴，愣愣地瞅著他，眨也不眨。

爾沙正準備開口，卻在看見我張大的嘴巴後錯愕地低喊，「小E。」

我還是盯著第二王子看，一直到第二王子也發現了，故作的冷淡裂了一縫，小臉顯得困惑，抿起了嘴唇。

「小E。」爾沙又喊了一次。

我紅了雙頰，幾乎要燒起來。

爾沙低喊，這次音量大了些，「……小E！」

天旋地轉，我看見第二王子露出了吃驚的表情，方才小大人般的沉著冷靜徹底裂開了，縫隙足夠讓我一窺屬於孩童的純真，我激動地想笑，卻在感覺到鼻尖的溫熱後，也慢半拍地也露出驚訝的神情。

我伸手一摸，滿手的血。啪搭啪搭，連透明的玻璃地板都點上殷紅。

我抬起頭，第二王子張大嘴的模樣竟然……也……這麼可愛……

「——小E！」

我就這麼漲紅著臉，眼皮一翻，就這麼暈倒在兩國人馬之中。

這就是我和莫里斯(Maurice)第一次見面的場景。那個時候我還沒有得到「伊萊(Eli)」這個名字，莫里斯還只被稱為「M」。

無法重生的我對莫里斯一見鍾情， 這似乎註定了我的悲劇。


	2. 皇子與王子

那天的會晤在一個很奇怪的氣氛下進行，我和M並沒有參與其中，主要是由爾沙和第一王子莫爾(Moore)主導。具體說了什麼我不知道，因為在我們被帶到東國之後，我和M便被東國的侍從領走，回過神時，我已經和第二王子坐在花園中的涼亭乘涼。

東國素來喜歡顏色鮮豔的花卉，我被百花齊放、眼花撩亂的花草包圍，侍從一如東國風氣那樣裸露手臂，這在六花王朝被視為一種不得體，但此時此刻的天氣，我只想撩起衣袖。

為了配合兩國的差異，會議是在太陽西下的時候開始，天空還要好幾個小時才會染上黃，對於六朝王朝的人來說還是有點吃力。

現在是邁入夏季的第一個月份，三月，天氣已經變得炎熱，冰天雪地彷彿只是昨天的事，好像眨眼之後便是這火燒般的天氣，沒有任何緩衝。

正當我苦著臉，想著該怎麼驅熱時，M忽然說，「退下吧。」

東國的侍從依言退出涼亭之外，垂著頭候在一旁。

M向我伸出手，我傻愣愣地搭上，M的手指圈住我的手腕，在我來不及尖叫時撩起我的衣袖直到臂膀，露出與他相比堪稱瘦弱的白皙手臂。

「……你！」我漲紅了臉。

「這樣就不會熱了。」M說，我才知道他會讓侍從退下，是知道我不想在他們面前露出手臂，大概是推測出裸露肌膚對六花王朝而言非常不得體。

但他不知道的是，在六花，這樣的舉動就是性騷擾，跟當眾脫我褲子是沒兩樣的事！

我仍舊不爭氣地說，「謝、謝謝……」

見我摀著鼻子，M不解地問，「又流鼻血了？」

我看的M可愛的臉，不禁點頭。看來大部分的人都誤會我是因為天氣炎熱而上火，但實際上我是色慾熏心，看見那冷淡卻可愛的小臉便把持不住。

「唔……」

M替我擦鼻血，手背上染了一點血跡，看起來竟有點驚悚。我覺得不好意思，縮著腦袋想退後，卻被M堅定地扣住手腕。

「不要亂動。」M嚴肅地說，細長的眼睛直直地望進我的眼底，我一時受到迷惑，竟忘記退後。

「我、我沒事……」

「你連臉都很紅。」

「……」

M讓我靠在他身上，我掙扎著，身體卻很誠實地去蹭他裸露的手臂，臉紅得讓我羞恥得想低下頭，M卻去接我滴下的鼻血，堅定地讓我的腦袋靠在他的肩膀上。耳朵貼著M的肩窩，我嗅見他身上的香味。比起六花流行的香水，M身上的問到具有侵略性、張揚，這是羲和流行的。

我們兩默默無語地坐在一起，鼻血也不流了，反而有點昏昏欲睡。被花朵簇擁的我在芬芳中昏昏欲睡。正開始因為睡意而點頭時，頸間的麻癢讓我睜開了眼睛，正好看見M低垂了眼簾，眼簾之下的雙眸可以稱得上是柔情似水。

我張大了嘴巴，吸了鼻子一下才沒又流出鼻血。

M勾著我束在腦後的髮絲。「真美。」他近乎低喃。

我感動萬分，摀著鼻子問，「我也可以摸嗎？」

「頭髮？」

我差點說「全身上下」，壓抑過後才勉強地點點頭。

M低下頭，我去摸他額前的墨色髮絲，很硬，有點刺，摸起來很有趣，他的髮絲僅到後頸之上，與我垂到腰際的長髮相反。

「喜歡。」我小聲道。

「什麼？」

我的束髮被弄亂也不在乎，看著他捧著我的髮絲便覺得滿足萬分。「我喜歡你的頭髮。」

M似乎覺得不可思議，歪著腦袋，我連點了兩次頭。他放開了我的髮絲，似乎在笑，但定睛一看又似乎只是幻覺。但他忽然看向前方，然後道，「時間到了。」

他沒有推開我，我卻自覺地離開他的肩膀，看見垂著腦袋的侍從屈膝在涼亭前等我們，嗅著花香而頭暈目眩的我被M放下了衣袖。

M向我伸出手，明明是同歲，他的掌心卻能包裹我，將我拉起。

時間到了。六花與羲和時間到了。我沐浴著花香隨著侍從退出花朵之中，天空已經染上了黃與黑，六花與羲和相交的時間即將結束，這分不清界線的黃昏時刻似乎在很久以前，被稱作狗與狼之間的時間，因為在這個時候將會分不清忠犬或者惡狼，黃昏讓萬物的輪廓都變得模糊不清。

侍從看起來心事重重，幾次看著我們交握的手。我因為掌心的熱度而飄飄欲仙，並沒有注意到，M看起來也毫不在乎。一直到遠處候在大門的雙方人馬出現時，由於爾沙和莫爾的臉色太過難看，侍從才低聲地提醒我們放手。

空蕩蕩的手讓我很寂寞，即使我是以耐冷喜夜著稱的六花，也不免地打了個冷顫，看著逐漸暗下的天空，我又開始異類般地恐懼著夜晚的降臨。

爾沙和莫爾都看到了我們相握的手。爾沙的表情很難看，她渾身僵硬，滿懷殺氣，刀也出鞘半分。另一方面，莫爾也沒好到哪裡去。他繃緊著臉，劍也握在掌心，兩個人無聲地針鋒相對。

儘管幼時的記憶有點模糊，我還是隱約記得，爾沙的頸上似乎有著一片薄層，且那薄層會隨著她激烈的情緒開闔。

「E。」爾沙看見，繃著嘴角收起刀，朝我伸出手，「過來。」

爾沙很少對以命令句與我對話，我連忙邁開步伐，看也不敢看M。她將我抱在懷裡，神色複雜。

「爾沙，」我小聲地喊，「怎麼了？」

爾沙將我抱得很緊，好像會永遠失去我那樣。

「時間到了。」莫爾說。這已經是我今天第三次聽到這個句子。

我不解地眨眨眼，東國的人看起來都到極限了，夜晚對他們的殺傷力很強，氣溫奏降得很快，這裡日夜溫差大，他們得立刻進到恆溫的空間，且西落的太陽也代表他們的力量來源逐漸消失，但六花則恨不得能再待得久一些。

「爾沙，」我問，「我們要回去了嗎？」

我的肩膀被抓住，莫爾像是已經到了極限，像是即將陷入沈睡的獅子在做最後掙扎，彷彿我不現在離開爾沙，他便會一口將我咬死。

「爾沙？」我驚慌地喊，向她伸出手。

爾沙低聲跟我說，「小E，你要在東國待一陣子。」

沒有人告訴我一陣子是多久，也沒人告訴我我將成為人質，換取東國的技術。說好聽是六朝與羲和首度在科技上的合作，實際上誰也沒信任誰，所以我被當做人質留在了東國。

我幾乎要哭出來，爾沙垂下眼簾，在東西兩國人之間，她壓抑著情緒，但那張堅毅的臉還是因為弱小的幼弟動搖。

「我真的很抱歉，小E。」

我不希望爾沙哭泣，她是個強大優秀的人，她不該露出這種表情。

「二十歲之後，我會在中立地帶迎接重生的你。」

爾沙又吻了吻我的臉頰，最後我被因為夜晚降臨而暴躁的東國人拉走。爾沙遙望著我，滿臉絕望，我猜這是皇帝的意思。

爾沙頸上的薄層好像更加鮮豔了，我在看不見爾沙的時候才流下眼淚。夜晚與六花的人在一起是對羲和是很大的威脅，我的肩膀被抓得發疼。

帝國大門被闔上之前，我聽見莫爾很輕很輕地又重複道：「時間到了。」

帝國的大門被緊緊關上，開始了我被囚禁在羲和的十年。

＃

十年說長不長，說短不短，足以改變一個人，更別說是恐懼夜晚的六花。羲和的人並未強迫我，我仍舊假裝成為那個怕熱耐寒、晝伏夜出的六花。只有在午夜的鐘敲響時，我會打開M的房門，這是M瞞著其他羲和人特地為我留的。

我會一直叫他，一開始羲和帝國的夜晚安靜得嚇人，連一根針掉在地上都聽得見，沒有一個人是醒著、萬賴俱寂，好像只剩我一個人活在這個世界上。六花王朝的我被限制在宮殿的一角，能進入的地方有限，就連書房都需要得到許可，M是我在這裡唯一的慰藉。

第二王子住的地方非常豪華，與六花不同的是，羲和的床很高，四個腳將人高高拖起，薄紗讓我只能看見模糊的人影。我踮起腳尖，輕手輕腳地撩開薄紗，卻因為重心不穩而摔在床上。

瞬間，又是M身上的香氣，霸道而又張揚，很難想像這是個孩子身上的味道。我抬起頭，M卻沒有醒，尚陷入深沈的睡眠。

我小心翼翼地爬起來，看著M的臉，想著故鄉，開始啜泣，但無論哭得多麼傷心，晝伏夜出的我無法入睡。M往往一早醒來便看見甫剛入睡的我，他會將我藏在他的被窩裡，一直到黃昏的時候，我睜眼便會看見昏昏欲睡的M。

他會跟我聊今天哥哥又說了什麼、王是怎麼樣主持會議地，第一繼承人的哥哥看起來心不在焉等等。當時的我還不被允許接受羲和的教育，只能在一定的範圍內閱讀，這樣的日子過了有一年之久。我和M的交流也僅侷限於黃昏之時，那個時候界線模糊，有時候我甚至分不清他是不是羲和帝國的人，也常常忘記我是屬於六花王朝的。

有一次我告訴M：我其實很怕夜晚，這也是他唯一一次在夜晚保持清醒。沒有太陽做為能量，他顯得非常虛弱，有好幾次都要闔上眼睛。但他仍抱著我、安慰我，聽著我說六花王朝、皇姊，以及第一次與皇帝見面的情況。

「那個時候我很害怕。」我慢慢地道，「總覺得皇帝並不喜歡我。」

M的下巴抵在我的腦袋上，將我圈在懷裡。

「爾沙對我很好，她是我最棒的朋友。從前的人似乎有『家庭』的概念，我很好奇，這樣的話我和你算是什麼呢？」

M是從後面抱著我的，聲音低啞，「我不知道。我想，我得去請問摩西先生。」

摩西先生是他的老師，也是王室御用的教師。據說他無所不知、無所不曉，上知天文、下知地理。

「M，二十歲那年到底會發生什麼事？」

M打了一個喝欠，「我不知道。但摩西先生說，我們很快就會知道了。」

「我們？」我抓到重點。

「很快。」M的身體開始發軟，「是的，我們一起。」

「但我是六花……」

「我可以陪你……」M咕噥，「像現在一樣，在晚上醒著……就像六花……像你的家族、你的子民，像六花那樣……」

M的鼻息變得眠長而穩定，圈住我的手卻依然堅定地扣在我的腰間和胸前。夜，我一直所恐懼的，竟然在這次顯得寧靜而安全，被溫熱包圍，令我熱汗直流。

那是我第一次在夜晚闔上眼睛。

第二天早晨，我與M一同起來，不過是被驚恐的傭人叫醒的，他扯開了嗓子，尖叫聲幾乎在我耳邊幻聽般地存在一整天。

我雖然虛弱，但這次卻能在白日維持清醒。M帶著我走遍帝國的宮殿，我只能踩著陰影走。M揹著我、扶著我，帶我瀏覽宮殿的歷史，壁畫上是上帝降臨，賦予生命給這個國家，再往後一點，是東國希冀的未來：一個身形修長的人類，帶領著剩下的人前往天堂。

我和M度過了幾乎是皇子與王子的幸福生活。


	3. 使命

折衷之下，我與M開始在白日接受摩西先生的授課，但同時，我們必須待在陰暗的地下室，窗簾死死地隔絕陽光，陰涼的環境勉強讓我能喘口氣。

M無所謂，摩西先生只在意我這個六花能夠在白日保持清醒這件事。

「我活到現在，第一次看到這種事。」摩西先生推了推眼鏡道。

據說摩西先生已經活了一百年有餘，但看起來只有三十出頭，我猜測皇帝一百多歲時，怕也是會維持在三十歲的模樣吧。

摩西先生開始教授我們關於重生的生理知識。我後來才知道，原來二十歲的青春期之後，我們必須在中立之地經歷重生，而重生之後，我們將成為能夠在末日洪水中活下來的存在。

我想起爾沙的頸子。

「鰓。」摩西先生說，「重生之後，你們將會長出鰓。」

「那摩西先生呢？」我好奇地問。

摩西冷靜地搖頭，「啟示錄是在近六十年出現的。根據啟示錄，只有你們才擁有重生的能力。」我摸了摸自己的頸子，心裡還有點不可置信，沒想到摩西先生下一秒又說，「也有無法重生的例子。」

「哦？」我好奇。

摩西先生對著我似笑非笑，「重生或者死亡，這是個難題。」

「啊？」

摩西先生道，「無法重生的你們，面臨的將會是死亡。」

我還沒想通，M已經接話了，「不是重生便是死亡？」

「是的。」

摩西先生的肯定讓我嚇壞了，隱隱地不安，沒想到摩西先生看見這樣的我反而露出了一抹我看不懂的微笑，那張向來嚴肅的臉上第一次有這麼「活潑」的表情，我吃驚地看著他。他問，「為什麼露出這樣的表情？」

我搖頭。

摩西先生雲淡風輕地說，「你們可比『我們』還要有機會存活於末日之後。」

據說啟示錄上清楚地寫著末日即將來臨，只有在啟示錄元年「出生」的人才擁有重生的可能，也就是鰓。至此，我仍舊不清楚皇帝、又或者是王朝想要做什麼，只知道他們積極地培育所謂的「我們」——能長出鰓的「我們」，能夠活過末日洪水的「我們」。

我想起皇帝問我喜歡水嗎？我答不討厭。

摩西先生說，無法重生的「我們」將會面臨死亡。我想起王朝的第一皇子，我從未見過他，據說他在我出生之前便因為多重器官衰竭而亡。

「得年，二十歲又一個月。」摩西先生帶著高深莫測的表情看著我道。

我這才知道，我的出生竟背負著使命，從未有人詢問過我的意見。

啟示錄的全文似乎除了王國統治者以外，誰也不允許觀看，就連摩西先生也是。

＃

我的睡眠時間變得越來越奇怪，清醒地與M相處的時間也越來越多。

「M？」我揉著眼睛，已經是下午了，M正坐在床邊看書。「你怎麼在這裡？」

M闔上書搖了搖頭，「再睡一下吧？」

我撐起上半身，一時眼花，差點撲倒在地上，M來接我，我們兩個滾在一起，我的頭甚至去撞桌腳，冰冷的液體灑在我的腦袋上，M一抬頭便看見我這副慘兮兮的模樣，玻璃杯滾在腳邊。

M替我擦臉上的冷飲，大概是他方才一邊看書一邊飲的，這下可好了，我的腦袋上盡是熱帶水果的香氣、甚至還有幾顆冰塊，模樣好不可憐。

「想再睡一下？」M遲疑地問。

我尷尬地搖頭，替他把書撿起來，書的一角有著汙漬，我很不好意思，但M卻要我別在意。

等我好不容易緩過神時，M居然開始脫衣服，他解開扣在頸後的拉鍊，古銅色且精實的上半身露出來，我們甫過十五，他卻已經比我強壯也比我高挑。

我已經長大了，不致於因為這樣就流出鼻血，但仍感覺到鼻腔的熱意。我連忙去捏住鼻子，含糊驚恐又期待地問，「你、你為什麼脫衣服？」

M才一臉奇怪地看著我，「今天下午是精神力的課。」

精神力被視為一種新型的交流能力，就像是張口能言，只要你學會怎麼打開精神力的大門，便能以精神力進行交流，這被稱為是一種最接近靈魂的交流方式。

「那又為什麼要脫衣服？」

「摩西先生交代的。」

往常精神力的課稱都是理論，我想這是我們第一次實際應用。一邊瞅著M的身體，我一邊褪下衣服，與他相反，我看起來多麼孱弱，武力課與羲和的他相比也略遜一籌，唯有科學和神學較為出彩。

今天的地下室有一個深不見底的液體，顏色晦澀不明，摩西先生指示著赤裸的我們進入。

當M與我慢慢地向下沉時，我不免得有點緊張，飽滿的液體毫無間隙地包裹著我們，我卻怕得仰起頭，深怕下一秒便無法吸到氧氣。

摩西先生喝叱我，「不許怕，這可不是水。」

M過來握住我的手，我的掙扎才小了些。慢慢地、緩緩地，液體淹沒了我們的腦袋，摩西先生的聲音也失真得可怕，好似咆哮，忽高忽低，就像是魔鬼一樣。

這據說這是「我們」生命的起源，十幾年前、我還未擁有自主意識之前，大概也是這樣載浮載沉，在培養皿之中出生。我謹尊著摩西先生的教學，在沉入十秒中之後試著呼吸，意識變得穩定，但卻像罩著一層紗，模糊不清。

我們越沉越深，像是沒有盡頭、像是人類生命的起源：海洋。一直到我感覺不到四肢，M鬆開了我的手，我的眼珠子可以動，但手腳卻毫無知覺，只能眼睜睜地看著M離我越來越遠。

液體的底層非常黑，我只能藉由上面的光線勉強看清M的臉。相比我，他還算鎮定，但眨也不眨地看著我，我張開嘴巴，吐出氣泡，M卻沒有笑。

摩西先生說，精神力是非常敏感私密的東西。「你們真的夠對彼此敞開嗎？」

我一直看著M，當我開始困惑的時候，眼皮發沉，我眨了又眨，昏昏欲睡來得很突然，M似乎想說什麼，我在承受不著眼皮的重量閉上之前，只看見他一開一闔的嘴。

黑暗。

寂靜。

無聲的世界。

被液體包裹的感覺甚至都消失了。

死了嗎？我不禁這麼想著。我。

麻癢一開始並不明顯，當意識到時，我甚至不知道這份麻癢從何而來，我已經分不清楚手跟腳的位置，舌頭說不定正被牙齒咬斷，連一點感覺也不會有。

從深處開始，好像被千百隻麻蟻囁咬那樣難受，我想大口呼吸，但就連嘴唇都感覺不到，不寒冷也不炎熱，就像墮於一片虛無，肉體化為灰燼那樣。

好像有什麼一直擠進來，如果用肉體比喻，就像是想擠進我緊閉的雙腿，奇異又羞恥的麻癢從腹部深處竄起，一直到我承受不住地被頂開，暈眩與嘔吐感只有片刻，靈魂好像被狠狠拉扯、蹂躪。

這門戶大開的感覺讓我很無助，絕望和恐懼讓我喊著：M。

救救我。我好害怕。M。

聲音隔著液體，模糊不清，但不似摩西先生那樣詭變可怕，只是難以辨別，我拚了命地大喊，幾乎要哭了出來。

熾熱碰觸到我的深處，戰慄得讓我想要打嗝，意識不停發抖，無法知覺的肉體讓我更加不安。

我在哪裡。

我為什麼會在這裡。

我是誰。

我是為了什麼而生。

又會因為什麼而死。

我們的使命、是——

『……E！』

我睜開了眼睛，吐出了好大一口氣，瞪大著眼睛，若不是因為被生理液體包圍，我應該眼淚與鼻水都流滿臉了。

『M、M……』

我發現自己並沒有真實地發出聲音，但聲音卻自然而然地在精神之中共鳴。M無法靠近我，我也動彈不得，卻有種被他熱烈擁在懷中的感覺。

『你、你聽得見我聲音嗎？』我聽不見自己的聲音，卻覺得我似乎在啜泣。

『我聽得見。』

擁簇著我的熱度更大了，我莫名地安心。

『還以為死了……』

『沒有。』M冷靜地說，『我們都還活著。』

『我覺得我好像……』我遲疑了一下，『我們、好像——』

突然了酥麻讓我閉上了嘴，腹部好像沉入一顆雞蛋，M的精神力也開始不穩，隨著我起伏。雖說不穩，但卻是以一種極為和諧的步調起伏，就像是兩隻在在水裡交尾的魚，無法言語的舒服讓我瞇起了眼睛，生理上毫無反應，但心理卻得到了巨大的滿足。

有哪裡不對。不是這樣的。

我儘管有所迷惑，卻被深深吸引。M「靠」得更近了些，就像心臟緊貼在一起，但肉體上還是遠遠地看著我，迷惑的、渴望的、焦躁的。

我們不過十五歲，在這個時代，我們還只是個孩子，就算是摩西先生也沒料想到，我們竟然會出現這種類似成年人的情感。

雞蛋——我突然想到這個東西，我們就像位於雞蛋裡面的雛雞，微微施力，雞蛋破了，我們的寧靜被打破，似乎有什麼蠢蠢欲動。

我們迅速地向上浮，方才沉入時一點浮力都無，現在忽然有了足夠的浮力將我們快速地往上托。無知無覺到一半便褪去，肢末雖然依舊發麻，但卻逐漸開始能夠被我的意識支配。

M向我游過來，緊緊地握住我的手。浮出水面的瞬間，我反射性地大口呼吸，侷促的吸氣聲讓摩西先生好氣又好笑，他伸出手將我拉上來，但我不想放開M，最後變成M先上去，再把我半抱半拉地帶上岸邊。

地下室依然陰冷，容納的液體的容器看起來就像是一個深不見底的洞穴，我們方才就像是被看不出形狀的野獸吞噬，渾身沉重的我竟然後知後覺地感到害怕。

「呼、呼呼……」

摩西先生說這是最原始的液體，能夠喚起人類的本能，其中又數「我們」最為敏感，這是開啟精神力的正式教育。據說當時年過半百的六花皇帝與羲和國王都嘗試過，約莫兩年才學會。而我們不同，例如爾沙和莫爾，慢則三日，快的話，就如我和M一樣，十二個小時。

現在已是午夜，時間的流逝在這液體裡扭曲了，我體感只有十分鐘，當起來時卻已經過了十二的小時。

「做得很好。」摩西先生似乎很欣慰。

我一邊在M懷裡咳嗽，一邊吐出液體，沒什麼味道，卻像是果凍，讓我覺得反胃噁心。M揉著我的背，他臉色看起來也不佳，但反應卻比我好很多，不致於吐得死去活來。

「這便是精神力的交流。」摩西先生道，「不需開口便能交流，也能感受到精神力流動。這是一種沒有尊卑、消弭階級意識的交流，被認為是最真實最高級的行為。」

我懵懵懂懂地聽著摩西先生的話，但心理卻覺得哪裡不對勁，只可惜噁心感讓我只能不停咳嗽，沉溺在M的溫柔鄉裡，腦袋被攪和得像是一團漿糊。

摩西先生說這是一種平等的交流方式，但我卻在與M的交流之中感受到了支配與被支配。當時的我將這當做是溺斃的恐懼所導致的錯覺，殊不知好幾年後、末日的洪水降臨之前，我才知道這份不對勁萬分重要。


	4. 受洗

「伊萊。」

黃昏。善與惡的界線變得模糊，六花與羲和的界線也被短暫地抹去，我們一方將要清醒，另一方卻即將陷入沉睡，也是最為公平的時間。

睜開眼睛，爾沙堅毅的臉出現在眼前。

「時間到了。」

時間到了。我知曉。

活動活動筋骨，爾沙看我滿臉疲憊便問，「你沒睡好嗎？」

我敷衍地說，「沒事。」想了想我又道，「我只是有點緊張。」

爾沙難得溫柔地勾了勾嘴角，「有什麼好緊張的，那是尤金(Eugene)的事。」

心臟被刺了一下，我勉強笑道，「畢竟是兩國的事。」

「那倒是。」爾沙喃喃，「這可是兩國第一次合作。」

尤金「出生」了，那是六花與羲和合作而成的，由擅長基因科技的六花主導，和羲和的肉體模擬培養，尤金誕生時便具有約莫十五歲的意識，肉體則是二十歲。與「重生」的我們不同的是，他出生便有鰓，入水之後雙腿便會成為魚尾，游泳速度不是兩條腿的我們可以相比的。

他們說，尤金是最完美的。他在出生時便擁有了名字，不是代號「E」，而是「尤金」。

今天是尤金受洗的日子，但他沒有經歷我們所經歷的發熱、重生，他出生便是「重生後」的狀態。兩國為了保險，還是等了五年，觀察尤金的身體變化。尤金變得越來越俊美，與我的短髮不同，他淡色的髮絲直至腳踝，能歌善舞，能文能武，身子柔軟且挺拔。尤金是用六花皇帝與羲和國王的基因誕生的，兩國都非常滿意。

尤金被視為最後的希望，羲和最後的小公主也將臨二十，但誰也不在意她，因為她怕水，重生一定會失敗。

我摸了摸頸子的鰓，彷彿又沉入冰冷的生命之水，這次M——莫里斯再也不會拉著我的手，我將會死去。

我想起重生的那一天。

＃

中立地帶，那是位於兩國通道之下的海底，那裡只有間房間，除了即將二十的皇家成員以外，誰也不被允許進入。摩西先生將我和M送到入口時，他忽然低聲地叫我。

我走了過去，正想反問，他卻伸手抱了抱我，這是他第一次以老師身分表露慈愛，以誰也聽不見的音量說：掙扎地活下去吧。語畢，我的掌心被塞入了某個膠囊，我僵了僵。

我和M一起走進透明的升降機，M比我高一個頭，裸露的手臂精實有力，額前和臉頰都被抹了金，耳垂下叮叮作響，眼神冷漠，鼻樑高挺，嘴唇則很薄。

門關上了，摩西先生十年來都沒變過的臉笑咪咪的，卻讓我的心沉了下去。

「他說了什麼？」

我搖了搖頭，「一些告別的話。」

「跟你？」

M的質疑很對，身為東國的御用教師，為什麼他跟我道別而不是M呢？我答不出來，只能說，「摩西先生本來就很怪。」

M難得地笑了，我雖然焦慮，卻也不免看傻了眼，鼻血已經能夠自由控制，但心頭還是一緊。

我們緩緩下降，海水從淺綠變成深綠、深藍，最後是一片漆黑，冰冷讓我的生理得到舒適，心理卻異常緊繃。M看起來比我冷靜，我不敢去牽他的手，只能用手臂去碰他。

他已經不會握緊我的手了。可能是因為長大了，也可能是因為他終於意識到我們是六花的皇子與羲和的王子。

萬來俱寂、漆黑一片，大概三十分鐘後，我們才終於看見點點亮光，叮的一聲，門打開了，那是兩排的生態燈光，長長的走道，深不見底。

「走吧。」M說。

我跟在他後面，他放慢腳步，我們肩並著肩。

「你是怎麼想的？重生。」我問。

M說，「鰓。」

「不是。」我竟然笑了出來，「我是指……期待？恐懼？」

M問，「為什麼要恐懼？為什麼要期待？」

我說不出話來。

M繼續說，「三天之後我們將會重生，屆時便會知道了。」

我們抵達門前，一邊是冷白的玫瑰，一邊是豔紅的日，我們各據一方。

「我怕。」我小聲道。

M出乎意料地說，「別怕。」他似乎想握住我的手，到頭來也只是碰了碰我的手臂。

我去勾他的小指，搖了搖頭，「我們不能在一起。」

M沒有點頭也未搖頭，只是看著我。

「三天後見。」我說，狠下心放開小指，邁出步伐，推開了門，毫不猶豫地踏入。

碰。咖。

門被自動鎖上了，唯有三天之後方能開以起。

裡面只有一張床，一杯水，一塊麵包。

重生據說痛苦萬分。

＃

我是在教堂看見尤金的。他被當做珍貴的存在而被謹慎保護著，即使是皇子的我，也不能輕易地靠近他，即使他一點也不脆弱。

六花皇帝垂著流蘇面容難辨，坐於首排左側。羲和國王戴著面紗，只露出一雙宛如黑豹的雙眼，體態婀娜多姿，坐於首排右側。爾沙位於第二排左側，莫爾則是第二排右側。

按理來說，我必須坐於第三排，但看見候在階梯之上、摩西先生旁的莫里斯後，我便選擇坐在最後一排，臉色慘澹。莫里斯越發俊美了，不同東國的流行，他黑色長髮高高豎起，據說在羲和帶起了一波不同以往的審美。

尤金跪在摩西先生之前，萬分虔誠。除了皇室人員與擔任神職的摩西先生以外，誰也不允許參與。

尤金一出生便有名字，因為他出生時是小小人魚的模樣，當時據說震撼雙方皇室，十歲之後才學會怎麼幻化成腿。

神蹟，他們是這麼說的。

我分神地回想重生的最後一天。

＃

我沒有喝水，吃不下麵包，蜷縮在床上，渾身發熱，四肢發軟，腹部空虛，肩骨疼痛。好像有什麼在拉扯全身的肌膚，好似一點一點剝下我的皮，我甚至出現了血腥味的幻覺，但每當痛苦地掐住側頸，上面卻什麼也沒有。

我放生尖叫，M絕對聽不見，這裡的隔音非常好。弓住身子，尖叫又哭泣，流淚且咒罵，詛咒卻又祈禱。

上帝上帝。我低聲喊著。

神啊、神啊！我尖叫。

拉扯的淺色髮絲，想起第一次觸摸M頭髮的時候，心想著，那是我見過最美的黑色。比夜黑、比水深，如果我的血液是這樣的黑，我怕會欣喜萬分。

我吐了出來，反覆咒罵，卻嗅見了奇異的花香。

這是最後一天了，我什麼也沒長，只是渾身疼痛，欲求不滿。我嘶吼著呼喚M，我要他的精神力像第一次那樣進入我、支配我，上我，幹我，但完全不可能。

燥熱開始降了下來，意識模糊之間我趴在床上，後背疼痛，好像剝了一層皮。

摸了摸頸子，上面還是什麼也沒有。

什麼也沒有。

什麼也沒有。

什麼也沒有。

什麼也。

沒有。

沒有。

沒有。

我無力地哭泣，摸到掌心的藥丸，費了好大的力氣拿到那杯水，我一邊哭，一邊將摩西先生給的藥丸與水嚥下。

三日之後，門打開了，爾沙看見我的頸子之後才放心地擁抱我。M已經被東國的人帶走了，六花的人在夜晚才抵達。

我在受洗的那天得到了「伊萊」這個名字，垂著流蘇的皇帝讓我看不清臉，但我知道她沒有笑，一丁點笑意都無。

我的額間被點上六瓣紅花，終於真真切切地成為了六花王朝的人。

＃

摩西先生在尤金額前、臉頰兩旁抹上聖水，替他祈禱，也替兩國祈禱，最後宣布受洗完成。

莫里斯沒什麼表情，在尤金對他伸出手時，非常自然地去迎，兩個人身高相似，尤金對著他笑，莫里斯去親吻他的臉頰。

摩西先生大聲地說：「我並且宣布他們為伴侶。」

我知道的，他們要的不只是重生，即將死亡的我也絕對無法成為莫里斯的伴侶。

我頭暈目眩，悲傷絕望襲捲而來，我想要拔腿逃離，卻沒有忍住嘔了出來。張開掌心，上面是一朵六瓣花。

死亡如影隨形。

只有莫里斯朝我這邊看，但他的鰓一點反應也沒有，眼神就和鰓的生理反影一樣，冷漠且毫不在意。

尤金對著所有人笑，他是最聰明、最美麗、最完美的存在。

摩西先生的聲音忽遠忽近，「願這神仙伴侶，帶領著兩國人民前往上帝的懷抱。」

他們要莫里斯與尤金不只精神，在肉體上也要交和，他們尤其堅信尤金是「進化」的。我到現在才知道，他們要的從來不只是「重生」。


	5. 救世主

這個時代的人類是不能夠生育的，所謂的男女差異也幾乎不復存在。爾沙、皇帝，甚至是東國的國王都有著微微隆起胸部，這和以前的女性很相似，他們也有陰部，但同時也生有正常大小的陰莖，據說爾沙的更為雄偉。莫里斯與我比較接近以前的男性，我們的胸部平板，沒有陰戶，只有陰莖。無論是爾沙、我還是莫里斯，皇帝或者國王，我們都不具備生育能力，人類停止繁衍。

尤金被視為「進化」。他沒有陰戶、具有陰莖，胸部平板，但卻能夠孕育子嗣，據說精神的交合時，在極度的興奮中他能夠傲視萬物，肉體的交合時，他能體會到極致的快感，令他的肉體再度進化，成為一個能夠孕育的個體。

莫里斯是當代最強壯的人類，他能夠使尤金受孕，只要尤金願意敞開他的精神入口、他的雙腿，令莫里斯進入，兩者缺一不可。

距離啟示錄的末日預言僅有幾年的時間，海水上漲越來越快速，現在的陸地僅佔地球的0.003%，那些照理來說能活過百歲的人類，卻大多在不足百歲前逝去，兩國總人口也降至一百萬，人類滅亡在即。

我們需要一個救世主，尤金便是能夠誕下「救世主」的進化的人類。

我嘔出了花，將之緊緊捏在手中。

莫里斯的眼神讓我感到絕望。

我愛他。我讀過很多書，但最喜歡的竟然是很久很久以前的愛戀詩集，他們說這是非常膚淺而且可笑的，無非是為了佔有和肉體交合，以前的人類不懂得精神力，他們所謂的愛情在我們看來比稚子還不如。

我想，我的愛情就是這麼低劣卑微的。我想要「佔有」莫里斯，即使他背負拯救世界的責任。

愛。佔有。渴望。

我倉皇地回到房間，黎明即將到來，六花的人也即將進入沉睡，唯有我，六花王朝的我，竟無法在黎明時入睡，愧對我額上的六花標誌。

我一直咳嗽，我知道誰也不會來找我，每個人都身愛著尤金，崇拜他，莫里斯更會愛護他，他們是這個時代唯一被認可的伴侶。

我想要憂傷地哭泣，但卻被喉中哽住花瓣硬生生變成生理的眼淚。我張口，手中是夾雜著血絲的六瓣花，鮮紅、淡藍，靛青，非常美麗。

死亡離我不遠。

我的鰓是假的，吃下去的藥丸讓我的頸肉裂開，長出薄膜，偽裝成鰓。並不像爾沙那樣隨著情緒起伏，我必須永遠保持冷靜，因為我的鰓不會隨著喜怒哀樂張揚收縮。那是假的。我是假的。

我即將死去。

扣扣。門被敲響了。

大概是某個侍從。我冷靜下來。我得面無表情，永遠冷靜。

我整理了服裝，擦去眼淚，將花朵藏進口袋，坐挺身子，嚥了嚥唾液，血腥味差點讓我崩不住。過了好幾秒的時間，我才清了清喉嚨道，「請進。」

門外的人卻沒有動靜，這個時間點羲和帝國的人還在沉睡，我實在想不出哪個六花王朝的人會撐著即將入睡的身體來。

「請進。」我又說了一次，舔了舔嘴唇。

我並不想睡，羲和帝國的經歷改變了我，即使已經回到六花王朝，我睡眠與清醒的時間變得極為混亂，並不以日夜最為區分，連我自己也搞不清楚這是怎麼回事。

門外的沉默讓我困惑，我遲疑地起身，緩緩地走向門。手還沒碰到門把，門外的聲音卻讓我腦袋有一秒的空白。

「是我。」

我無法思考。因為說話的竟然是莫里斯。他的聲音很低，通過門讓我的腦袋被炸成一片煙火。

「……莫里斯？」

他怎麼會在這裡？莫里斯和我一樣有了一點改變，我們清醒的時間有了大幅度的交集，但他才與尤金訂婚，沒有理由出現在我這裡。

「教堂。」

說完，我沒有聽見任何腳步聲，卻非常明白莫里斯已經離開了。青春期過後，羲和帝國的王子要接受正規的軍事訓練，我非常明白他若是想，能夠無聲無息地潛進我的房間。

六花王朝除了尤金以外，沒有人可以與莫里斯私下見面。這是理所當然的，青春期之後所有人的界線都變得明顯。

教堂是灰色地帶。六花與羲和一直以來都是信仰上帝、相信神愛世人，上帝定會降下祂的子嗣，拯救即將面臨洪水的人類。近年以來，無論是六花還是羲和對於子民的信仰控制越發緊縮，人們甚至必須花一半的時間在祈禱。

雲朵之上、天空之上，地球之外、銀河之外，宇宙以外，我們的科技探測到了類似生命卻沒有心跳脈搏的存在，那裡有著龐大、接近無限的能量——那便是上帝，祂所在之地便是天堂。天堂與地球之間有著細微卻強大的能量連接著，我們堅信那是上帝派遣的救世主，但無論我們多麼努力，誰都不是救世主。長出鰓的人類被認為是上帝的子民，洪水來臨他們不會死去，而啟示錄之前出生的人類將會滅絕，他們急需一個拯救者。

連鰓也沒有的我，或許和大部分的人類一樣，是被拋棄的吧。

我來不及多想，匆匆地換上衣領合在下顎以下的衣服，遮掩著無法隨著情緒起伏的鰓，盡量輕盈地踏在夜與黎明之間。

我想，皇帝或許猜出了什麼。當我貝爾沙帶回王朝時，親自迎接我的皇帝從緊繃轉為失望，情緒轉變非常細微，但仍被我發現。我摀著流血的頸子，看見皇帝轉身離去，留下即將死亡的我。

從那個時候開始，皇帝駁回了一切賜予我的補品，爾沙說是為了重生之後虛弱的我，但皇帝卻宣布成為上帝子民的我們已經歸於上帝，不能輕易觸碰人類的東西。

我被上帝遺忘，被失望的統治者捨棄。

＃

推開教堂的門，寂靜中發出了刺耳的聲音。我看見莫里斯正仰望著十字架，冷光透過玻璃透了進來，灑在他的頭頂上，就像是在為他加冕。

我緩緩地走向莫里斯，無論我的腳步有多輕巧，他依然聽得一清二楚，根本用不著他好得可以在夜裡毫無障礙視物的視力。

不等我開口，莫里斯便先問，「你信仰上帝嗎？伊。」

莫里斯在只有我們兩人時總是這麼稱呼我，我們總是在教堂相見，有時候是羲和被棟梁高高拖起的教堂。與羲和的文化相為融合，羲和的教堂以黑為主體，十字架是金色的。並沒有大門，亦即上帝為任何人開啟大門，信仰者便能得到永生，至少，所有怕死的人類都是這麼想的。而六花的教堂就低調得多，以白色為主體，長年以冷白色的花作為裝飾，玻璃天窗是一種對於上帝降下神蹟的祈求。

這裡也是尤金與莫里斯結下婚約的地方。

「莫里斯，」我不想回答這個問題，「有什麼事嗎？」

莫里斯回過頭，他已經比我高得太多，眼睛是盈著水光的黑水，我深怕看得無可自拔，只能將目光放在他一開一闔、顯得薄情的唇。

我不相信他會愛上任何人，至少不是我，但尤金卻是最接近的那一個。

「伊，」莫里斯又問，「你相信『新的人類』真的能被孕育嗎？」

我臉色一白，想起即將與莫里斯交合的尤金——「進化的尤金」。

「那你呢？莫里斯。」我的聲音萬分顫抖，「你相信嗎？」

其實我更想問的是，你「愛」尤金嗎？我學過「愛情」這個詞，這是很久很久以前的詞彙，我們甚少提及，但我此時非常明白，這便是愛。愛情。戀愛。

莫里斯好像就在等我這個問題，他對著我微微一笑，這是他唯一也是最後一次，如此自然、毫不掩藏地露出笑容，就像他一直以來都不會笑，現在終於學會那樣。

他向我走來，我下意識地想退後，腦袋忽然被什麼電到，身體無法動彈，睜著眼睛看莫里斯，那雙眼睛直直地盯著我，有好幾分鐘的時間都沒有眨眼。他搭上我的肩膀，這是既那次以來，他第一次從外而內頂開我的精神力，但這次卻讓我充滿恐懼。

我被「拉扯」著，這次不怎麼痛，僅僅只是瞬間，我便「脫離」了。

我的靈魂看見了教堂外的景象，還有地平線上一點發白的光點。我看見了皇宮，看見了闔衣入睡的爾沙。我看見了羲和，那裡的人準備起床，日是他們能量的來源，沒有鰓的人們緩步向教堂前進，他們日日夜夜只懂得祈禱，祈求神蹟降臨。

我看見了藍色的星球，上面只有一片藍。我看見了太陽系，能量的中心已經即將燃燒殆盡，與地球的距離在一百年之間接近了許多，水星金星已經被太陽吞噬。我看見了荒蕪宇宙，地球是唯一僅存的文明，上面只有苟且的人類。

我看見了宇宙。

宇宙之外是——

我聽見自己的尖叫，靈魂被烈火燃燒。

巨大的能量被壓縮，最後竟然成為了人類的形象。我看清了祂的臉，鼻子和嘴巴是皇帝的模樣，眼睛則是國王的。

『時間到了。』祂對我說。

我瞬間便感到寒冷，恍如墜入極寒地獄。

我倒抽了一口氣，眼前的一切都在迅速變化。天堂。上帝。祂的使者們。祂的信徒們。收縮的宇宙。荒涼的銀河系。即將逝去的太陽系。

只剩藍色的星球。一分為二的島國。兩個國家上都有著祈求上帝垂憐的場所，教堂。而我，便在其中一個教堂內，從來沒有對上帝祈禱過國家與人類，也未「愛」過上帝。

我每次訴說的、祈禱的，都是莫里斯。我就像是很久以前有著深刻愛恨瞋癡的人類，我的眼裡沒有國家沒有未來，只有莫里斯。

我虛脫地躺在地上，莫里斯由上而下看著我，撫過我的臉頰，將我因為短而亂翹的髮絲撥開。從頭到尾我都無法眨眼，莫里斯也同樣沒有眨眼，甚至也沒有呼吸，就像不是人類那樣，只是直直地扣住我的視線，帶領我走過天堂，最終墜回我的肉身。

我的嘴一張一闔，像是無法呼吸的魚。

我是一條沒有鰓的魚。我即將在陸地上死亡，海洋也不是我歸屬之地。

莫里斯退出我的意識，但依舊緊抓我的精神力。祂讓我看清祂的頸子，幾秒鐘之後，那個我五年以來一直以為存在的鰓，竟然從莫里斯的頸子上消失了。

我終於明白，莫里斯一點也不需要鰓——祂便是上帝之子，祂是神，祂不過是操縱所有人的精神力，給所有人的這樣的暗示罷了。

莫里斯拖起我的腦袋，對著我說，「我便是救世主。」

我無法說話，祂終於退我的精神領域，靈魂的刺激讓我的意識暫時無法支配我的肉身。

「人類註定滅亡，這是上帝的旨意。」莫里斯道，「而重生的你們，將會是唯一存活的人類。」

我想著皇帝的臉、六花的侍從，以及我從未見過的六花子民。

衣領下的鰓依然毫無動靜，無論我怎麼流淚，無聲的哭泣一點也沒讓那片薄肉有任何動靜。

我是被拋棄的。


	6. 愛

莫里斯「重生」之後，便恢復了上帝之子的記憶，知道了上帝的本意以及自己的任務。祂不是被派遣來拯救人類的，祂是為了毀滅而來。

「人類過於貪婪，罪孽深重，上帝失望至極。」祂說，「於是他便決定降下天罰，讓世界重新開始。」我說不出話來，莫里斯繼續道，「重生的人類與舊人類不同，是純淨的靈魂，上帝的子民。」

我有千言萬語想說，但話到嘴邊卻變得愚蠢，我說，「尤金呢？」

莫里斯想摸的我的喉嚨，大概是因為我的聲音過於嘶啞，我想起頸邊的假鰓，偏頭閃過。莫里斯側過頸子，瞇著眼睛看著我，鮮紅的鰓又這麼重現在眼前，祂甚至抓起我的手去摸，我一直哆嗦，停不下來。

「他們稱之為『進化』。」莫里斯漫不經心地說，「如果是，那麼便很有趣了。」

我不懂「有趣」的意思，臉頰卻被莫里斯掐住，祂不許我發問，只讓我張開嘴，以讓我頭皮發麻、腦袋空白，背後一軟的方式親吻我，絲毫沒有觸碰我的精神力，但我們濕潤的口腔卻顛覆了我對「親吻」的印象，熱氣讓殷紅直竄到衣領之下。

「情色」，我用幾乎無法思考的腦袋想。身體想被碰觸，卻不知道怎麼做，從未有人教過我，這個時代的人類也捨棄從前關於情色的行為，慾望淡薄，我們並不能單純地因為肉體而興奮，精神交流才能帶來高潮。

但此時此刻我卻無暇顧及精神，只想著肉體。

我一直發抖，莫里斯舔了舔嘴唇，淡淡地說，「伊，我想帶你走。」

「……什麼？」

「跟我一起前往天堂吧。」

我還跪在地上，雙腿無力，腦袋一片混亂。

「我……」

莫里斯將我抱起來，往神壇的地方走去，腳步輕巧，手臂好像也沒什麼施力，我像是玩偶那樣乖巧又輕易地縮在他懷中。

後腦杓枕在冰涼的石上，我覺得我像是祭品。

「我是神，」莫里斯說，「我無所不能。」

上帝是全知全能的，上帝之子的祂則無所不能。

「尤金……」

我的腿被分開，莫里斯的臉和我貼得很近，我被迫環住祂的腰，小腿貼著祂變得冰冷的腹，鼻間感受不到祂的氣息，祂已經不是人類。

「他若是進化的人類，那們便非常有趣。」祂又重複了一次，「人類無法閱盡上帝的啟示錄。」

「就連皇帝也……」我呻吟著。

「不能。」莫里斯說，手臂拖起我的屁股，「唯有神。」祂說，「他們稱之為『進化』，但其實並不然。」

我承受著，直到莫里斯試圖解開我的上衣，我拚命地搖頭，祂屈服般地透過布料掐住我的胸前，下袴被褪了下來，兩腿之間涼得讓我又開始打顫。

「那是魔鬼。」

莫里斯挺入，我弓起身子，祂刻意不碰觸我的精神，只是掠奪我的肉體，將我捲入情慾，我不懂祂的用意，但知曉自己的情意，幾乎是敞開雙臂張開大腿，迎接祂的侵犯。

神啊。生理的眼淚滑了下來。

「那是曾經的明亮之星，早晨之子，但祂背叛了上帝，成為了魔鬼。」莫里斯開始抽插，「上帝預言，魔鬼將會誘惑祂的子嗣，摧毀神蹟。」

我才發現，原來莫里斯將人類滅絕稱為神蹟。我想大概是人類過於自傲，將上帝的仁慈視為給予人類的恩惠，卻忘了地球、這個世界是如何毀在人類手上的。我被頂得一上一下，眼淚一直流。我從未忘卻精神力接受莫里斯時的快感，卻沒想到肉體的侵犯也能如此舒爽，意識一明一滅，我想遮住臉，卻被莫里斯固定在臉頰旁，讓他看盡了我的醜態。

莫里斯吻我的眼角，嚐我的鹹澀，吸吮我口中的柔軟，下身卻兇猛又惡劣，我從來沒想到我的身體、人類的身體，可以拿來做這種事，後面的緊繃變為柔軟，一次次的貫穿讓前面溼漉漉，搞不清楚是不是我的錯覺，我掙脫莫里斯的手去摸我們的連接處，濕濕黏黏，我不可置信，倒抽一口氣。

「若尤金是，」莫里斯咬我的耳朵，「我會殺了他。」

殺了他。

我的大腿抽搐，後面收縮，莫里斯放緩速度，開始重卻緩地進入，每一次都像想將我殺死。這不似以發洩為目標，延長了我射出的時間，我開始扭動，腰被掐住，竟興起了想愛也想恨的心。

「我愛祢。」我又怨又癡地說，忍不住張開手去擁抱他。

莫里斯無論是以神還是以人類的身分都對此感到吃驚，這個時代連「喜歡」也不說，我竟然說了「愛」，沈重又懇切，情不自禁。

祂沒有質疑我怎能懂愛，祂只是困惑，遲疑了一下親吻我的耳朵，下半身開始加快，我好像被殺死了又被迫復活，一次次都痛苦又舒爽，直到被推落懸崖，下半身幾乎麻痺，幾秒鐘之後體內被什麼灌入。一開始我以為那是意識錯亂的幻覺，但黏滑的感覺隨著莫里斯的抽出而滑到腿根，我才確信那是精液。

我的腿還有點闔不上，意外地除了收縮的地方帶著精沫以外，流出來的並不多。

「我……」莫里斯沒有說完，聲音硬生生卡在喉嚨。

我說了「愛」，祂很迷惘。

神能夠愛人，但和我的愛不同。

我只想繼續親吻祂，好讓自己不那麼難過。

醒來的時候已經是黃昏，這和我的生理其實沒什麼關係，主要是黎明來臨時，莫里斯忽然將我翻過來，掐著我的屁股又進去，我那次半跪在神壇前，翹高屁股讓祂大開大闔，他撞得整個教堂都聽得見碰撞的聲音，弄得我呻吟連連。

他又將我抱下來，這次面對面讓我坐在他的腿上，我只能去勾他的腰，抱著他的肩膀啜泣，下半身已經沒什麼感覺，快感累積過多，弄得我疲乏萬分，什麼也射不出來，最後在疲軟的狀態下流水，稀稀疏疏。

莫里斯一次次地射在我的體內，我得告訴祂不行，但這種佔有的感覺太過強烈，不是上帝之子屬於我，而是「莫里斯」屬於我，至少此時此刻，不是尤金，而是我。伊萊。

我知道莫里斯帶不走我的。我的器官衰竭，當吐出第十二朵花時，我將會永遠長眠。我無法存活於洪水之後，但也不必憂愁洪水來臨時。

我夾著腿慢慢地走回房間，下袴沾了點精液。我不讓莫里斯來，即使六花王朝陷入沈睡，我也不願讓祂冒這個險。

末日之前，祂必須見證人類的滅亡。除了魔鬼，祂無權殺死人類。

除了那個被稱作晨星的魔鬼。

我的小腹已經鼓了起來，但我真的太累，無暇思考這樣的疲憊是因為方才的緣故，還是因為逐漸升起的日，我只想陷在柔軟的床鋪，一眠不醒，就這麼含著莫里斯的精液睡著了。

爾沙在黃昏的時候叫醒我，她看起來很欣慰，好像是一直以來的重擔消失那樣，溫柔得不像是我認識的王位繼承人。

噓，你聽。爾沙說。

我被她扶了起來，倚著她的肩膀，側爾傾聽。

世界一片寂靜，唯有人民的呢喃。

「這是對於神的頌讚。」爾沙說。

若我能起身去窗邊，定能看見王宮之下的子民跪著，街道上一片死寂，只剩下對著王宮頌讚的人們。

「為什麼……？」我意識朦朧地問。

爾沙讓我聽。

閃電劃過。

天空竟然打雷了。轟隆。

轟隆。

我徹底清醒了，爾沙卻說，「別怕，那是上帝。」

雷聲轟隆，密集得讓人壓力大。風開始瘋狂地吹，狠狠地撞急著窗戶，好像想將所有東西連根拔起。

爾沙又說，「一定是因為尤金。」

「尤金？」

「和東國的二王子。」

我說不出話來，想到昨天與莫里斯的交合，竟然覺得羞恥。但對爾沙來說，此時尤金和莫里斯的交合是神聖的。

我感受到莫里斯強大的精神力，為所有人懾服，想到能夠徹底佔有的尤金，我幾乎要吐了。我讓爾沙離開，理由是我必須休息。

爾沙說，「忍耐點，伊萊。」她說，「很快，一切都會結束。很快。」

很快。

「時間到了」。

「上帝是愛我們的。」

我深愛的莫里斯。我既不希望尤金與莫里斯交合，也不希望尤金具有孕育的能力，即使這代表他將會被殺死。

我感受著尤金與莫里斯翻雲覆雨的精神力，那理當纏綿，我卻在其中感受到了冷意，一時分不清來由，只覺得交織在一起的精神力有哪裡險得突兀。

幸虧我聽不見尤金或莫里斯的呻吟，我用枕頭蓋住腦袋，不禁回憶起方才莫里斯撐開我的痛楚與歡愉，我叫得高亢，莫里斯沒有阻止我，只是隨著我的呻吟而越發用力，我甚至忍不住用腿去勾祂，好讓祂進得更深更狠。

閃電與雷聲頻繁得讓黃昏險得詭異，人們在外面頌讚著，我想皇帝與國王怕也很是滿意，靜靜地等待交合的結束。

過了不久，開始下雨了，窗外的人開始歡呼。

「神愛世人！」

「神愛世人！」

「神愛世人！」

我又開始咳嗽。這次咳得五臟六腑都縮在一起，腥甜嗆得我咳得更劇烈，眼淚和鼻水流個不停。張開掌心，又是一朵六瓣花。

這已經是第十一朵了。


	7. 背叛者

誰也不在意東國小公主，在一個月之後便因為器官衰竭而亡。隨著窗外的滂沱大雨，兩國都沉浸在救世主即將誕生的喜悅中。

我們都知道那是洪水的前兆，多久我們不清楚，幸虧在數十年前我們便做好的對洪水的短暫應對，不致於因為連日的洪水而困擾，只需要等待救世主的誕生便可，因為神蹟而誕生的孩子，屆時尤金便會是聖父。

至少，兩國都是這麼相信的。

天誅已經開始，雨水是上帝的震怒，祂要讓洪水洗盡這被人類污染的土地，但人類卻相信震怒的神會讓祂的子嗣拯救他們。

雨連夜地下，神奇的是，六花與羲和的生理時鐘被打亂，我們開始喪失日與夜、黃昏與黎明的概念，這場雨竟然意外地讓兩國的人民有了前所未有的交集。

爾沙來叫我，我拒絕了所有人的接近，包括莫里斯，我思念祂，但只要想到祂與尤金我便胸口發悶，只能逃避。

「時間到了。」爾沙說。

無法逃避的還有對尤金的崇拜。我穿著豎高衣領、帶著寬袖的衣服，下半身穿著垮袴，被爾沙拍了拍肩膀，我才慢吞吞地挺起胸，不再是那畏縮的樣子。

尤金似乎成為了「神」，眾人膜拜他、崇拜他，為他建立雕像，他懷抱孩子，滿臉慈愛。那似乎是舊時代人類對於「聖父」的形象，末日之前的人就像是死馬當活馬醫一樣、又或者尤金真的成為了他們的信仰，人們借用了舊時代的形象，替尤金冠上了這樣高尚的設定。

但我意識到我因為嫉妒而變得惡毒時，我感到非常絕望。教堂只允許神職人員與皇家進入，人們只能在皇宮之外不分晝夜，在磅礡大雨中聲嘶力竭地祈禱、崇拜。

人們認為尤金是不需進食，就像是「神」一樣，但其實尤金還是得吃東西、喝水，他盡量讓自己減少進食的次數和份量。進到教堂的時候，我看見做在聖座上的尤金，他面前是放滿水果的聖壇，想到我和莫里斯曾在那裡幹下只有舊時代人類才會做的性交，我不禁臉紅心跳。莫里斯站在臺階之下，這意味著就連他也矮尤金一截，我不禁想，祂才是真正的上帝之子，這可真諷刺。

祂逐漸覺醒，身為上帝之子、神的記憶逐漸恢復。嚴格來說，神並沒有所謂的「記憶」，祂們和人類不同，對莫里斯來說，身為東國二王子的經歷不過是眨眼之間，覺醒之前的他不過是被上帝遮住了眼睛，如今的祂已經覺醒，無所不能，理當能「想起」祂身為上帝之子的一切，從前缺乏的記憶不過像是被上帝暫時彌封在箱子裡。

莫里斯也需要和尤金行禮，但祂看起來絲毫也不在意，或許對祂來說，這不過是人類帶給他的有趣回憶，更何況尤金興許是他口中的惡魔。

爾沙帶著我跪在尤金面前，我低著頭，卻不免感受到尤金的視線。我們的額貼在地上，行了三次禮才站起來。

尤金忽然開口，「你祈求什麼？」

他很少這樣，我們都嚇了一跳。皇帝和國王坐在教堂兩側，他們日日夜夜關注著尤金，摩西先生則一直隨行在側。只有我和爾沙、莫爾會來參拜，之前莫爾也帶過東國的小公主來，我見過幾次，很可愛，眼睛很漂亮，後來據說因為器官衰竭而死，但誰也不在意。只有爾沙曾幾度喃喃著：還這麼小。

爾沙垂下頭回答，「人類的救贖。」

「不是妳。」尤金說，「你。」

他指向我，指甲很長，他身上的衍生物，諸如指甲和頭髮都很長，他不願意剪，因為他是神。

「我……」莫里斯也看向我，我差點答不出來，「世界……救贖……」

「說謊。」

幾乎是在尤金說出這句話的瞬間，爾沙便衝過來揍了我一拳。六花王朝不興盛肉搏，但爾沙因為經常和莫爾較量的緣故，拳頭非常有力，即使我能感覺到她已經放鬆力道，臉頰上的麻痛還是讓我摔倒在地上，口腔都是血腥味，爾沙的速度太快，我甚至沒來得收起舌頭。

「很抱歉。」爾沙說得很快，神情嚴肅，拉起我的時候將我藏在身後。

回過神的時候，皇帝和國王都站了起來，兩個人的刀劍都已出鞘，即使我看不見兩個人完整的面容，我也很清楚她們的神情可佈。

「他沒有睡好。」爾沙試圖替我找一個理由，然後給我一個眼神。

我糊里糊塗，但求生欲使我開口，「我……我很抱歉，我並不虔誠……我……」我艱難地開口，「我在想等等或許能夠補眠……」

這個理由實在太蠢，就連我都覺得尷尬萬分，但我卻直覺地知道，如果我不好好回答，我可能會死。

「……哈。」尤金笑了出來，臉頰卻很僵硬，「退下吧。」

這是放我一馬的人意思，我猜。因為爾沙忙不迭地欠身，拉著我匆匆離開。

爾沙說：尤金是大家的「神」。我隱約懂得，臉色蒼白。

「記住，」爾沙握住我的手，「千萬不要忤逆他。誠心地祈禱。很快地，世界末日即將來臨，他是所有人的希望。」見我不說話，爾沙又安慰我，「沒事的，我們都是上帝的子民，你會沒事的。」

我不願意任何人看見我衣領下的「鰓」，那是假的，此時此刻，更讓我絕望。

「……剛剛尤金為什麼……」

爾沙低聲地說，「即將成為『聖父』尤金，肯定想起了什麼。」

想起了什麼。我們稱之為記憶，但對上帝知子來說，那不過是本能罷了。

爾沙讓我伸出手，冰冷的指尖抵著我的掌心，一筆一筆地寫下三個字：背叛者。我的手不受控制地顫抖，滿臉困惑地看著爾沙，想從她眼裡讀出一點玩笑的意味。

她鄭重地點頭，「我沒有看過完整的啟示錄，這是我的權利之下所能看見的部份。」她遲疑了一下道，「背叛者，背叛上帝之子。」

我沒有反應過來，爾沙又繼續道，「尤金在試探你。」她壓低聲音，「他在懷疑你。」

我的臉色一定很難看，因為爾沙又說了一次「誠心祈禱就會沒事」，她反覆地道：「會沒事的。我們都會沒事的。」她沒說出口的是，即使洪水淹沒這座島，我們也會沒事的。我的臉色又更差了，下意識地拉緊衣領。

我知道的，「尤金」試探我，那便是「莫里斯」在試探我的意思。

尤金不過是個提線的木偶，實際上是成神的莫里斯。

「……那個東國的小公主……」

爾沙不理解地反問，「她？死了。為什麼提到她？」

我對爾沙能夠輕易地說「死了」感到不安，結巴地說，「她……為什麼死了？」

爾沙的表情很微妙，僅有一秒，但還是被我捕捉了。她說，「無法重生的『我們』，註定會死。」

「我們」是被精密計算而誕生的，無法重生的我們沒有活下去的——可能——資格。我有了揣測，思考了一下才開口，「器官衰竭？」

爾沙臉色一變，「是。」她答得很快，眉頭好像可以夾死一隻蒼蠅，「這是不需要被質疑的。」

「……爾沙，我們的哥哥、第一皇子，似乎也是在重生失敗後的一個月內便死了？」

這好像踩到爾沙的痛楚，她臉熱變得非常難看，在我房間來回踱步，我的臉已經不痛了，但高高腫起，爾沙踱步的時候死死地盯著我的臉看。

過了好一陣子，她宣布道，「我不會再讓我的手足死去。」

那就像是承認。她痛心地撫摸被她打腫的臉。「原諒我，伊萊。我得讓這件事變得微不足道，很抱歉我打了你。」

「不。」我搖頭，「爾沙，我只是很好奇……為什麼？」

「他們需要一個『救世主』。」爾沙用再自然不過的語氣說，「拯救『人類』。」

我的表情很古怪，「我們不也是人類嗎？」

爾沙答：「硬要說的話，我們是『新的人類』，是上帝的子民。」

「那麼其他人類呢？」我輕聲地問，「被上帝捨棄了嗎？」

爾沙奇怪地說，「不。這就是為什麼他們需要救世主。那是上帝派遣而來拯救人類的。」

我支支吾吾，看起來心不在焉，惴惴不安，爾沙拍了拍我的肩膀，又重複著相同的話安慰著我，卻不知道這令我更加心神不寧。

「……皇兄真的是因為器官衰竭而死的嗎？」我擠出聲音。

爾沙的臉色變得很難看，狠狠地瞪著我。我知道這並不是對我的憤怒，渾身緊繃，憤怒的對象卻不是我，自然也不是皇帝和國王，她沒有贈恨他們的意識。對我們來說，王是絕對的，他們原本就屬於皇家，我們反而像是天外飛來的。

她恨的，似乎是宇宙、世界，上帝。

爾沙忽然轉過身，仰著頭，我一開始沒意識到她的詭異，還以為她只是在考慮要跟我說多少，誰知道她渾身一僵，恢復原本的站姿，緩緩地轉過身。當接觸她轉過身的眼神後，我便感覺到排山倒海而來的恐懼。

她的眼神毫無溫度，瞳孔甚至放大，眼神渙散，望著我，我卻知道她並沒有在看我。嚴格來說，看著我的「祂」無所不能，根本不用借用人類的眼睛。

「爾沙」對我說：「伊。」

聲音毫無溫度。我不知道為什麼莫里斯要測試我，或者，他在懷疑所有人，他想找出背叛者。一個魔鬼已經夠頭大了，他還要關心背棄救世主的「背叛者」。

「……莫里斯？」

「爾沙」輕笑。我頭皮發麻，他的力量越來越大，逐漸恢復的神格讓他一天比一天強大，很快地，他將能輕易地統治這個星球。

「我知道是你。」我說。

爾沙站得直挺挺的，莫里斯的力量還有恢復的空間，長時間操縱一個尤金使他無法流暢地控制爾沙，爾沙此時此刻只是個傳聲筒。

「無法重生的他們，沒有留下來的必要。」「爾沙」清冷的女聲說著她一直以來抗拒的殘酷，「這就是這個國家、這個世界的聲音。」

我意識到我在發抖，話也說不好。

「這就是這個世界的命運。」

我顫聲說，「這是上帝創造的世界，祂怎麼能擅自殺死？」

莫里斯沒有理我，祂只是操作著爾沙，抽出腰間的佩刀，在我意識到之前，祂將銳利抵在爾沙的脖子上。

「……莫里斯！」

「爾沙」面無表情地拿刀架著「自己」，眼神空洞，嘴巴一開一闔，我卻能從平穩的語調中聽出支配者的優越感。

就連如此強大的爾沙都無法與天之子的祂抗衡，更遑論是我。

「我正在尋找背叛者。」尖銳讓爾沙的脖子滲出血，像是蜿蜒的溪，從爾沙白皙的脖子滑下來，落在淡色的衣衫上。

「你是『背叛者』嗎？」

我覺得荒謬，這個問題過於直接，但我知道這是身為上帝之子、崇高的神，他能夠分辨我是否說謊。

嚥了嚥口水，面前的是爾沙，我卻看著她的眼睛，試圖看到「祂」。人們祈禱時，總會垂下腦袋，不敢去尤金的眼睛，因為神過於尊貴，深怕他們會透過眼睛望盡神格，這會灼燒凡人的眼睛。

但我卻深深望著，眨也不眨，挪不開目光。

若是對象尤金，他定會斥責我，要我跪下，皇帝會拔出刀，國王會將劍指向我的心臟，這是不敬的。

莫里斯卻沒有說話，讓我透過爾沙的眼睛看祂。

祂問的是關於背叛者，所以我儘管顫抖，還是能好好地回答：「我不是。」

我愛祂。我一丁點都沒想過傷害他。

靜靜地等待精神力被迫開啟，我想像祂會細細讀取我的思想、情緒，品嚐我脆弱的精神。

但祂只是看著我。祂是神，祂有這樣的力量無視螻蟻的我，但祂卻只是盯著我的眼睛，甚至看我那因為緊張而微張的鼻翼。

幾分鐘之後，祂說：「你沒有撒謊。」

「爾沙」走了過來，臉色蒼白，看著我的眼睛很空洞，嘴唇也沒有血色。意識的操控對操控者影響不小，需要耗費諸多精神力，對被操控者亦然。除非人可以毫無芥蒂地拋棄自尊，否則沒有人能舒舒服服地被操控。

爾沙是個自尊心高的人，她難看的臉色讓我很擔憂。

「莫里斯……」

『我需要找到背叛者。』祂說，這次他的聲音直接出現在我的腦海裡，爾沙的嘴唇沒有動，祂能夠輕易地掠奪並開啟任何人的精神力。祂說，『他是魔鬼最大的幫手。』

我說：「莫里斯，停下來。」

「爾沙」動了一下，祂才意識到「爾沙」咬破了嘴唇，身體也開始不受控制地顫抖。

『你。』祂說，聲音沒有起伏。

「爾沙」靠近我，臉離我很近，但卻在最後一秒放棄，嘴唇貼在我的臉頰，冰冷、滑膩，那應該是血。

『為什麼？』這是莫里斯留給我的最後一句話，冰涼的手指停在我腫起的臉頰上。

我接住了力氣彷彿被抽乾的爾沙，但她身上的輕便鎧甲對我來說還是太重了，我跟她摔成一團，兩個人滾了兩圈才停下。

魔鬼的幫手，背叛者，是誰？


	8. 愛與性

雨下了很久很久，按照我們的曆法，已經下了有三個月，我們的領土少了一半。萬幸我們的人口本就不多，僅僅死了四分之一的人。

雨越來越大，堪稱磅礡大雨。夜裡，我被驚天聲響吵醒，黑不見星月的天空，竟然閃過了光，幾秒之後，傳來了巨大的聲響。

閃電劃過好幾次，每一次都伴隨著上帝的低吟。我知道這是大大不敬，但我捂住耳朵，躲在棉被瑟瑟發抖。

我十分想念莫里斯。不知道是不是思念的緣故，我變得極為虛弱，食不下嚥，成天都躺在床上，等待著死亡的到來，第十二朵花。

轟隆著綿延不絕，好不容易緩下來，只剩下絲絲的閃電，彷彿是吐信威嚇的蛇。我下了床，聽見了祈禱和誦經的聲音，此時的唯一信仰只有聖父尤金。

當腳掌碰到地板時，身為喜寒的六花人，我竟第一次覺得冰冷，彷彿結霜。

我沒有披上外衣，僅穿著睡衣，跌跌撞撞地推開門，頭暈目眩，倒在門邊。我太過害怕，想要遠離窗戶的閃電。我太過寂寞，想要尋找溫度。

我想起小時候初到羲和時，我偷偷哭過幾次。如果是爾沙，她絕對不會流出一滴眼淚。她很堅強，與我大相逕庭。

那時又過了好一陣子，莫里斯會留門給我，讓我在夜裡潛入。我會鑽進他的被窩，窩在他的懷裡，手緊緊地牽著。

我懷念莫里斯的味道。

我們已分不清晝夜，沒有太陽的能量，羲和帝國的人變得虛弱無比。沒有月亮，六花王朝的我們也失去力量。彷彿是最後的持久戰，我們都在等待誰能活得最久。

腳沒有力氣，我扶著牆壁，慢慢地走，卻不知道目的。

我好寂寞。

眼淚沒有落下，我卻心如刀割。我已經很久沒看到莫里斯了。他現在唯一的職責便是守護尤金，確保他們能夠誕下救世主。

我思念他。

思念使我變得懦弱。我並不會流淚，但每每膜拜尤金時，總會忍不住偷偷地去瞅站在旁邊的莫里斯。他挺拔帥氣，腰間配戴皇家的劍，墨色的瀏海梳起，冷漠的眼神彷彿能夠殺死靠近尤金的任何人。

我會跪下，隨著爾沙禱告，心不在焉。爾沙總說：快了。

時間到了。

慌亂之間，我竟然走到了爾沙的房間。胸口發痛，腥甜哽在喉中，我有預感，我即將吐出第十二朵花。死去的東國小公主僅僅花了一個月，我卻撐了有數年之久，不過，大概氣數將盡。

我扶在門上，胸口的疼痛讓我說不出話來，背後彷彿被灼燒，尤其是肩岬骨的位置，好像有人拿起烙鐵，狠狠地壓在上面一樣。

長廊的窗戶又閃過光，雷鳴轟隆，我抱住腦袋，靠著門蹲著，顫抖得起不了身。

貼著門的耳朵聽見了細微聲響。我抬起頭，細細地傾聽。

嘶啞的呻吟聲和略微高亢的喘息。當意識到是什麼的時候，我簡直無法置信。我知道這是不對的，但還是打開了門。

印入眼簾的是一白一黑的肉體，他們交纏，我看不見交合的位置，卻因為太過衝擊而只能看見撞擊的白色肉體，和大開雙腿的黑色。下面的男人撩起頭髮，精實的肌肉佈滿汗珠。上面的女人掐著男人的腰，每一下都撞在最深處。

他們發現了我，床鋪搖晃的聲音倏然停止，我慌亂退下，聲音卻發不出來。

我跪在門邊，幾分鐘之後，裸著上身的爾沙才打開門，旁邊是慵懶地靠在牆上的莫爾，髮絲黏在頸邊。

爾沙的鰓張開，我知道那是因為她很興奮。

「對、對不起……」我哆哆嗦唆。

爾沙扶起我，輕柔地摸著我的背，在我耳邊輕輕地說，「我的小伊萊，沒事的。」

莫爾在旁邊大大地翻了個白眼。

「為什麼……」

我們從不做愛。我們沒有性。那曾經是被最為鄙視的。

「我們在改變，伊萊。」爾沙說，手指順過我的髮絲。我的頭髮曾經很短，因為我喜歡小莫里斯的短髮，但因為連夜的雨，我分不清楚時間，越發虛弱，頭髮已經長到脖頸。

「改變？」

「慾望，伊萊。」爾沙說，「我第一次感受到慾望。」

他們沒有使用精神力，僅僅只是肉體交合，竟就感受到了無窮無盡的快感。腦海閃過莫里斯，我想起那天在教堂，臉不禁紅了，下腹有些熱。

「人類正在『進化』。」爾沙說，「這都多虧了尤金。」

莫爾已經不耐煩了，他拉開爾沙，將我推出門外。他對我說：「你也有慾望，伊萊。」他道，「但不是莫里斯。」他瞇起眼睛，「他是尤金的。」

我彷彿被澆了桶冷水。

門又關上了。慾望對於以前的人類來說就像是毒品，沉淪、無法停止，無邊無盡。它可以滋生犯罪、也能滋生恨、愛、怨。

莫里斯不是我的，他是尤金的。

門一開始只是小小地晃動，後來聲音越來越大，我才注意到，這裡沒有任何侍從，只有還搞不清楚狀況的我來打擾了他們的好事。

莫爾的呻吟讓我羨慕又羞恥。這樣的慾望對我來說還太過新奇，肉體碰撞的聲音讓我臉頰發紅，只能邁開腳步，近乎落荒而逃。但同時，我也是羨慕的。我想要被這樣侵犯，張開腿，沒有精神力，只有無邊無盡的性愛。

而對象是莫里斯，但他不屬於我。

我摔到在地，口中吐出白霧。抬起頭時，我看見了一雙裸足，再往上，我看見了裸著上身的莫里斯。

祂出現得無聲無息。

「我……」聲音卻忽然卡在喉嚨。莫里斯伸出手指，臉上沒什麼表情，對著我劃了兩下，原本灼燒的肩岬骨緩和了下來，好像快要爆炸的胸口也彷彿被輕柔地揉捏。

莫里斯抱起我，我無力反抗，這是不被允許的。祂只屬於尤金，除非尤金允許，誰也不准碰祂、祂誰也不能碰。但顯然莫里斯毫不在意，我下意識地望著長廊深處，我深怕有誰會突然出現。

「我讓他們都『睡著』了。」莫里斯說。

這個世界一片寂靜，雨聲竟然也小了些，雷鳴閃電也不再出現。雨珠變得可愛，又細又軟，跳躍在窗邊。

我被輕柔地放到床上，手指累得抬不起來，精神卻很亢奮。我睡不好，吃得少，精神一直萎靡不振，這是我第一次感覺到「興奮」。白色的床單包裹著我，我無力地想抬起手，莫里斯卻先握住了我。

懷念的溫度。

我有預感接下來要發生什麼，我已經說不出話來了，一直眨眼。我想告訴我莫里斯我願意，請求祂對我殘酷些、粗暴點。祂只是低頭吻我，一點疼痛也沒有，只是不停地吸吮，含著我的嘴唇，舔過我的牙齒。

我發出鼻音，很像在哭，祂看了我一眼。黑暗中，那好像很溫柔，祂對尤金也這麼溫柔嗎？莫里斯說會恨他，但祂也說了，魔鬼會誘惑上帝的子嗣，毀壞「神蹟」，上帝之子會對魔鬼無可自拔地迷戀、喜歡，熱愛。

他吻過我的嘴角、頸子，我的頭髮遮住了我的鰓，我祈求莫里斯不要發現。所幸，祂似乎也有些「興奮」，掀開我的衣服，竟然去吻我身上的兩點。

腦袋一片空白。我一直抖，細碎的呻吟像是貓叫，手腳無力，腹部卻越來越重。我不知道那兩點還能這樣被舔舐，祂好像想吸下來那樣，但舌頭卻很溫柔。我哭了，扭動著，挺著被吸大的乳首，雙頰泛紅。

我不知道爾沙會不會這樣對莫爾，又或者莫爾對爾沙。性是什麼？性有愛嗎？其他人是怎麼做的呢？

我彷彿第一次體驗到性，顫著腿被分開，莫里斯的臉埋在我的腿之間，將我的腿架在他的肩膀上。

不、不。不。不。我聽見了聲音。水聲。我的聲音。好像即將被燒死那樣，恨不得去死，心臟越跳越大力。一開始只在大腿根打轉，一直到陰莖被含住，我無聲地尖叫，想要逃離，卻被莫里斯按住，粗大的指節陷在我的臀肉，一黑一白，好不可憐。

我扭動著腰，克制自己不要動腰，無意識地咬著了枕頭，口水跟淚水流了出來。

「不要……」

莫里斯狠狠地掐了我的胸前一下，這是這場性事中他唯一粗暴的動作。我射了出來，射在莫里斯的嘴裡。

不、不、不、不。不！不。不，不！我的胸膛上下起伏，眼淚一直流，滑過眼角，落在枕頭上。

他用被褥將我裹起來。我閉上眼睛，蜷縮在他懷裡，我不是在人類體內孕育長大的，卻忽然覺得這個姿勢很熟悉，讓我很安心。

他吻過我的額頭，卻不願親吻我的嘴唇。這一瞬間，我沒想到尤金，我的腦海裡只有莫里斯。

祂或許知道了什麼。人類逐漸進化，我們重拾了「性」，或許還有關於戀的「愛」。莫里斯察覺到了某些東西，這個屬於尤金的莫里斯。

祂偷窺了我的精神力？我並沒有感覺，但祂有這樣的本事。又或者，祂根本不需要進入我的精神力，我的一舉一動、我的表情，眾所皆知。


	9. 愚者無名

雨只停了一下，舉國歡騰，以為這便是神蹟降臨的前兆，誰知道過了不久又是狂風暴雨，比往常的還要來得激烈，掀開了皇家的馬廄。這個時代的哺乳類幾乎滅絕，唯一的僅存便是人類，和幾匹因為皇帝喜歡而特別培育出來的汗馬，可惜現在都死了。

莫里斯從那之後再也沒來找過我。這是一種很奇怪的感覺，我們幾乎是一起長大，在祂恢復關於神的記憶以前，我們幾乎形影不離。一直到他與尤金被宣布為未婚伴侶時，我才感受到了血肉分離的痛苦。但儘管如此，時不時地，祂會來找我。有時候是半夜，我熟睡的時候，半夢半醒之間，我感覺到臉上有東西，睜開眼睛，是他的手。又有時候，祂會奪去僕人的意識，以僕人的身分坐在我身邊，恣意翻閱我的書。

但現在，祂徹底不在了。神取悅我，讓我的腿夾緊祂的腦袋，動情地搖晃腰，最後射在祂的嘴裡。結束的時候我動彈不得，小腿抽筋，像是一條被衝上岸的魚。

祂點了我的額頭一下，我便陷入了這陣子以來第一次的好眠。

至此，莫里斯彷彿從我的生活消失一樣，私密的空間裡不再有祂。睜開眼的黑暗之中只有孤寂，我摸索著床鋪，除了我的體溫以外什麼也沒有。

「時間到了。」爾沙說。

自從「重生」之後，我便回絕寬衣的服侍，一切由我自己來。我整理好立領，縝密地將衣領覆蓋我的頸部，深呼吸了幾次，將情緒壓下，露出最低限度的情緒。

今天是膜拜尤金的日子，也是見到莫里斯的日子。雨下得太久，我們幾乎日日祈求尤金誕下神蹟。我總和爾沙一起行動，她不讓我逃，領著我一同前往。

土地被淹沒了不少，就連六花宮殿也開始淪陷，僕人也沒剩多少個，死去的子民越來越多。

爾沙領著我走向天梯，玻璃地板讓王宮一覽無遺，雨珠打在玻璃罩子上，好似槍林彈雨。

咖！的一聲，我縮了縮脖子。

爾沙皺起了眉，細細地看著玻璃罩子，我沒什麼力氣，只能勉強抬起頭，看了一眼天空，竟發現除了雨滴，還有點點塊狀物，時不時敲打著玻璃。

「這是……」

「冰雹。」爾沙答。

這可不太妙，氣候變得越來越奇怪。冰雹打得咖咖作響，有好幾次我都覺得玻璃要破了，就好像上帝舉槍，對著祂厭惡的人類開上幾發一樣。

爾沙看起來很嚴肅，拉著我便加快腳步。抵達教堂的時候，所有人已經開始唱起聖歌，我們垂著腦袋進入時，聖歌嘎然而止。

我忍不住去瞅坐在椅子上的莫爾，他雖然看起是疲軟後的慵懶，但看起來卻一本滿足，連著好幾眼看著爾沙，後者只投給他一個眼神，便帶著我單膝跪在尤金面前。

莫里斯一如往場地站在旁邊，佇立在尤金身邊，宛如最忠誠的守護者，階梯之下是摩西先生，他是除了莫里斯以外唯一被尤金接受的使者，他被認為是上帝的使者。

我激動地想看莫里斯，卻謹記著規矩——沒有尤金的允許，誰也不能主動窺探他的神顏和他的伴侶。

過了很久尤金才允許我們抬起頭。他的聲音很小，聽起來很虛弱。我抬起了頭，眼神卻追逐著莫里斯。

莫里斯垂著腦袋，祂誰也不見，彷彿眼裡只有尤金，黑色的髮絲沒有高高豎起，只是隨性地披在肩上，長至腳踝。但這沒讓他顯得頹廢，反而看起來很美麗。

羲和帝國一向崇尚陽剛，這是我第一次見到東國的人擁有這樣的氣質，令人著迷不已。祂彷彿是最真實的雕像，冰冷冷的氣質讓人畏懼，眼睛眨也不眨。

莫里斯。我在心裡喊了幾次，但祂沒有聽見。

我聽見爾沙的驚呼，連忙收回視線。尤金從聖椅上站了起來，臉色發白、嘴唇也沒有血色，纖細的身子竟然挺起了圓潤的肚皮。

我的腦袋一片空白，眼神盯著尤金的圓潤，也沒聽見爾沙低聲的斥責。

尤金踏步走到我面前，一襲簡單的白色長袍，他單薄的身子的不容易撐起，看起來弱不禁風，唯有突起的肚子看起來有點生機。

「伊萊！」爾沙近乎低吼。

我無法挪開目光，尤金卻看見我的表情時笑了出來，就連笑聲都像擠出來一樣，非得哼出聲音，想必是我眼中的絕望取悅了他。他看起來就像是記載那樣，外型近似舊時人類孕育子嗣那樣。

尤金蹲了下來，準備用刀劍刺穿我的皇帝和國王都停下了動作，惶恐地等待尤金的下一步。我肯定，只要尤金一聲令下，他們會毫不猶豫地砍下我的頭。

但沒有，尤金卻萬分親密地將嘴唇貼著我的耳朵，那乾澀的唇瓣像是垂死之人。

尤金用只有我和他能聽見的音量說：「莫里斯是我的。」他對著我笑，無力卻自信，狼狽又高傲，彷彿是經歷廝殺爭鬥，最後勝利的勇者。

我白了臉色，覺得靈魂好像脫離肉體，搖搖欲墜，即將魂飛魄散。

尤金咳了一聲，摩西先生過來扶他，將他帶回聖椅，莫里斯自始到終都站在旁邊盯著尤金。

「神蹟。」皇帝說。

「救贖。」國王道。

爾沙半強迫地讓我低下頭，額頭抵著地板，手心很涼，掌心一片濕潤，連帶著頭也痛了起來，好像有人拚命地從內部撬開我的腦袋，頭暈目眩。

莫里斯。我想叫他。我知道只要他想，他便能聽見我的聲音。莫里斯、莫里斯、莫里斯。一直到被爾沙拖著離開，我都還癡癡地看著眼裡沒有我的莫里斯。

「莫——」

皇帝衝了過來，揚手便給我一巴掌。流蘇讓我看不清他的臉，但能仍從他的力道感覺到王者絕對的憤怒。皇帝的尾戒砸在我的臉上，我的左臉頰痛得沒有感覺，試著睜開左眼，卻只感覺到溫熱的液體滑了下來，滴答滴答。

莫里斯終於看向我，太遠了，我看不清他的表情，被鐵青著臉的爾沙拖出教堂，穿過長長的玻璃走道，聽著外面從答答答的雨聲轉為固體的碰撞。

我活了下來，逃過一劫，卻好像已經死過了一樣。

爾沙告訴我，啟示錄提到一個人，被稱為愚者。興許是太過愚昧的緣故，他並沒有名字，因為愚者無名。他是個凡人，卻癡傻地愛上神祇，神並不愛他，最後落得烈火焚燒，靈魂灰飛湮滅。

她說得含蓄，我卻知道，我或許就是那個愚者。

我乞求爾沙告訴我這個世界的結局，她卻說除了上帝以外，誰也不會知道最後的最後。

「就連上帝之子都無法？」

爾沙頷首，「就連上帝之子都無法。」

她乞求我和她一起活下去，她說她不能再失去一位手足了。雨下得太大，我聽見天花板傳來水珠掉落的聲音，每一下都砸在我的心臟上。

「請告訴我，爾沙，為什麼未能得到名字的皇兄會死去？」

爾沙幾番猶豫，最後還是低聲地說，「被殺死的。」

無用的皇兄，被這個世界捨棄，皇帝親自賜死，我和他的命運相同，差別只是我會帶著無盡的癡戀與遺憾離開。

愚者無名。在啟示錄上沒有名字、在歷史上不會留名。我仍未知末日之後的劇情，因為我即將吐出第十二朵花，只能留下一個愚昧的配角，佔在篇章裡不起眼的角落。

爾沙說，誕下聖子的尤金必定會受到所有人的喜愛，因為上帝說，祂將會派遣祂的兒子，而祂必會受到眾人崇拜，聖父同樣，這就是所有人跪在他腳邊的原因。爾沙相信，即使是東國的第二王子，也必定會親吻他的腳趾，為他獻上所有一切。

莫里斯曾說過，若尤金能夠誕下「救世主」，那就會十分有趣了。祂說，真正的上帝之言表示，能夠孕育的人將會是那個迷惑祂的「魔鬼」，如果尤金是，祂必定會殺死他。然而現在，尤金似乎孕育了子嗣，而莫里斯卻無動於衷，。

我頹然地倒在床上，雙目空洞，眼淚卻留不出來。

「天必放晴。」爾沙親吻我的額頭，「世界會得到救贖，而我們也會平安無事。」

爾沙讓我獨自靜一靜。她開始有所轉變，不再是之前那個冷酷強大的王位繼承人。她變得有情緒，就像重新注入靈魂那樣，變得越來越像記載的人類，有情、有愛，也有性。

我想著她和莫爾交纏的模樣，又想到在所有人陷入無法甦醒的熟睡時，取悅我的莫里斯，和擁有生育能力的尤金。

＃

雨下得很大，前所未有，刮起了風暴，襲捲兩個王國。宮殿也被迫接納子民，皇室成員位於宮殿的中心，這是全島最高的地方。即便如此，我還是能透過窗乎看見自成溪流的雨淹過花園。

雨珠夾雜著冰雹，打得窗戶咖咖作響。我眨也不眨地看著，眼眶一片乾澀。睡眠的時間越來越短，變得越發虛弱的同時，食不下嚥的我發現意識變得越來越清楚。好像從前的我被罩著一層玻璃，光時不時會折射出入，令我看不清外界，而現在那層玻璃被打碎，意識清晰得偶爾讓我感到疼痛，好像五官被無限放大，視覺、嗅覺、味蕾，聽覺。

看見帶刺的玫瑰被淹沒，眼睛會因為玫瑰刺穿帶著泥土的雨而發痛。我能嗅見人們歡愛的味道，那些消失的性和愛，在這場暴雨全數回歸，而且一發不可收拾。就好像是乾枯許久的土地，享受著無日無夜的甘露。

我時常感覺到血腥味在舌後流動，彷彿能感受到第十二朵花。我聽見宇宙之外，好像有誰在呼喚我，睡著的時候、清醒的時候。那並不溫柔、也不慈悲，反而充滿冷酷。

聲音說：你會下地獄。我會被驚醒，全身發抖，抓著衣領，拚命地遮住已經潰爛的「鰓」。雨下得太久，那片虛假的薄肉發霉了，毫無用處的東西就該腐爛。

意識變得敏銳，身體卻逐漸跟不上。好幾次爾沙呼喚我，我「轉過頭」，卻在好幾分鐘之後才真正看向她。

爾沙總是安慰我，沒事的，就算淹沒了宮殿，我們也不會死的。人們開始挨餓，最外圍的人死了不少，逐漸往中心靠攏。

兩國之間的是後來新建的教堂，尤金後來都長居於此，下面有直到地心的中立地帶，我們都在那裡經歷的「重生」，此時那裡已經被淹沒，代表著東國與西國的白玫瑰與紅日都不在了。

莫里斯、莫里斯，你可知道我有多愛你？

我開始咳嗽，越咳越激烈，好像要將五臟六腑都咳出來那樣。攤開掌心，上面是絲絲的紅，但卻沒有我預料的花瓣。

上帝在玩弄我。我是愚昧的傻子，或許是這個悲慘的世界最後的喜悅。

「——」

是誰？

「——」

我緩緩地抬起頭，即便是天花板的水落在眼上，仍舊眨也不眨。生理機能彷彿停滯，在降到最低點之後再無改變。心跳變得很慢、脈搏微弱，呼吸緩慢，身體無法負擔過於激烈的動作。

站起來的時候便花了很久的時間。耳鳴。耳邊只聽得見「嗡」的聲音，雨聲、風聲，殘花破葉的哀號，通通聽不見。

彷彿一片寂靜。

我打開了門，看見了倒在門口的僕人，灑了一地的冷食，沒有肉，只有一點蔬菜和玉米。他的後腦杓沒有傷，我摸了摸，還有脈搏，而且綿長而穩定。

睡著了。在這個緊繃的末日之前，端著食物的僕人竟然睡著了。

又走了一下，穿過長廊，爾沙的門半開，我看見她和莫爾相互擁抱，陷在柔軟的被褥裡，沉沉地睡著，我能看見她起伏的胸膛。枕在她手上的莫爾也緊緊閉著眼，睡得香甜，宛如是初生的嬰兒。他們都是強大的戰士，絕對不可能沒發現我的存在，然而卻動也未動。

這個宮殿、不，這個世界，彷彿被暴雨「殺死」了，我似乎是唯一清醒的人。耳鳴變得越來越嚴重，我恐懼地往前走，無法聽見周遭讓我得時不時回過頭，深怕被我未知的「什麼」殺死。

我竟然知道我的目的。有什麼在指引我——又或者是，我一直以來都在等待。

我吃力地走著，每一步都像有根刺扎在腳掌心，痛得我說不出話來。

最後，我在教堂前庭了下來。途中的玻璃長廊破了，冰雹貫穿玻璃，擦過我的腦袋，耳朵正不停滴血。

風雨吹亂我的髮絲，吹起了覆蓋爛肉的髮絲，上面正如被雨水沖刷的玫瑰那樣，破破爛爛。我已經許久未著正裝，只穿著鬆垮垮的白袍，違反禮儀地裸露胸口、手臂，過於虛弱的緣故，我撐不起衣衫，甚至露出胸側。

雨將我徹底打溼，我只能一邊哆嗦，一邊推開門，跌跌撞撞地走入教堂。

這裡被稱為神聖之地。我們在這裡膜拜救世主，尤金就是我們的神。我們也向上帝禱告，祈求他賜與我們神蹟。

殊不知神蹟便是世界毀滅。

教堂的深處，竟然長出一棵蘋果樹，貫穿聖椅，垂著看似鮮嫩的紅色蘋果。聖壇上擺著一顆蘋果，紅得像是用鮮血漆上的。

我彷彿受到蠱惑，慢慢地走了過去。


	10. 魔鬼

這是一顆缺了一口的蘋果，露出了多汁的內部，看起來好不可口。我沒有任何的困惑，好像它本該就在這裡似地。

我伸出了手，五指覆蓋在紅色的表皮之上，冰冷襲來，只有一瞬間，錐心的寒，凍得我拿不起這顆蘋果，卻也鬆不開手指，眼睛只能死死地盯著它。

有一條蛇從聖壇邊緣優雅地爬上，堪稱優雅地吐出蛇信，豎起瞳孔，我竟覺得它在對我笑。

我說不出威嚇的話來，只能圓睜著眼睛，任由它纏上我的手，就好像被蛇形的冰塊纏繞一樣。

嘶嘶、嘶嘶，嘶。

金黃色的眼睛像是一把刀，尖銳危險，卻不讓我感到恐懼。它從下臂爬上我的上臂，我只能眼睜睜地看著它支起身，吐出鮮紅的蛇信，露出尖銳的獠牙。

它說：時間到了。

啪咖。有什麼碎掉的聲音。

長得讓我劇烈喘息的耳鳴之後，「啵」的一聲，彷彿是被困在水氣球的我，就像被針戳破那樣，世界的聲音再度歸於我的耳膜。

眨眼間，纏在手臂上的蛇消失了。蘋果樹也消失了，貫穿聖椅的盤根錯節彷彿只是幻覺，白冷的聖椅依然完整。

唯有聖壇上的蘋果。我放開了手指，方才還冷得覺得指尖結霜，現在這樣的感覺卻全然消失，彷彿內臟的深處有一團火在燒，熱得直冒汗。

咖、咖。咖咖。咖咖咖。

裸足踏在碎裂的冰雹上，在偌大的教堂裡迴盪。天氣變得極端詭異，打穿彩色玻璃的冰雹卻沒有融化。

我慢慢地回過頭，看見了鐵青著臉的尤金。他也穿著長袍，和我相比有過之而無不及地瘦弱，甚至稱得上枯槁。他的肚子突兀地突出，和他纖細的四肢成了鮮明的反比。

尤金沒有穿鞋，留下了鮮紅的掌印，冰冷的尖銳陷在他的掌肉。

不知道為什麼，我就是知道是尤金咬了這顆蘋果。

「雖然上帝全知全能。」尤金說，「但他想必也不會料想到事情的發展。」

我下意識地退了一步，腰喀在聖壇上，灰白的稜角和突起骨頭碰撞，一瞬的疼痛讓我咬住了唇，乾澀讓我嚐到了血腥味。

「你，」我的聲音在發抖，「吃了這顆蘋果。」

尤金站著很直，臉色很糟，腰桿卻驕傲地挺著，下巴抬起，還是那個被人人膜拜的「救世主」。

「這是屬於我的。」他用異常惡毒的口吻這麼說。

有一剎那我沒有反應過來。幾秒鐘之後，從腳底逼上的冷意讓我幾乎暈厥，不可置信地看著他。我的腦袋遲鈍，記憶也是模糊而不穩定，但我仍舊本能地感到震驚與恐懼。

尤金笑了起來，笑到肩膀抖動，張開雙臂，彷彿擁抱天空那樣。

「上帝啊！垂憐我們！」他大笑，「愚昧的人類、愚昧的人類！」他重複了兩次，每次都辦隨著更加猖狂的笑。

「停下，尤金！」我大喊，但已經太遲了。

尤金抽出匕首，那是把貼在他腰肉的小刀，我沒有看見，直到他將尖銳指向我。

「不該是你。」尤金說。

「不。」我也說。

「上帝不會喜歡這個走向。」尤金說，「所以，我是對的。我是慈悲的。我是善的。」他的嘴唇動得飛快，但幅度很小，牙齒緊緊咬著，好像想趁我不備，撕開我的喉嚨。

「不，」我說，「你不懂上帝。」

「難道你懂嗎？」

頭痛欲裂，頭頂上的彩繪玻璃碎了，砸了下來，但我們都沒有動。一直到鮮紅從額頭落下，疼痛卻一直沒有傳到大腦神經，我只能眼睜睜地看著痛到發抖的尤金，絕望地說，「祂是殘酷的。」

祂。上帝。

「你膽敢。」尤金喃喃，「你竟敢。」

「祂不該誘惑你的。」我說，「祂深知人類的弱點，一如『我』熟知那樣。」

「神愛世人。」尤金說，「『祂』愛我。」

教堂破了一個大洞，但這次落下的不是如子彈般的冰雹，也不是磅礡的雨，而是雪花。雪落得很慢，一片又一片，像是優雅的舞者。

這是百年之後，第一次降雪。並不是在瞬間結冰，而是緩緩地落下違反自然的雪，形狀如同我額前的六花。

世界好像在瞬間變得安靜，末日之前的狂風暴雨僅在眨眼之間便消失，彷彿上帝降下了足以淹沒島嶼的雨，又忽然決定以溫柔的雪作為餞別一樣。

尤金錯愕地抬頭，但很快地便綻放笑靨，痛苦又極樂地說，「看，這是證明。」

他向我刺過來，那把小刀上有著羲和所愛的日，那飽滿的金色下卻有著黑色的細月。他們從不崇尚月，這必定是為尤金打造的。

我錯開了身，身體還沒有恢復，倒在聖壇旁，看著小刀刺入被咬了一口的蘋果，力道很大，幾乎沒入了一半的刀身。

鮮紅的蘋果流出汁水，滴滴答答地落在地上。那曾是慾望的象徵，危險的誘惑，是我讓以無知作為純潔的人們吃下的。人類知曉了善惡羞恥，被逐出了上帝的樂園。

而尤金的，卻是上帝最惡劣的果實。祂讓尤金知道了除了「愛」以外的情感——嫉妒。

「我不信神。」尤金說，「但上帝相信我。」

儘管已經很久了，但在聽見尤金這宛如與上帝同等的發言後，我還是恐懼地顫抖，腹部空虛，卻有著強烈的噁心感。恐懼掐住我的脖子，眼神畏懼看著鮮豔的果子。

但同時，無限的憤怒又使我漲紅了臉，空虛的腹部燃起怒火，無邊無際。

我曾這麼對祂說過：我並未低於祢。

「祂定會欣喜。」尤金說，費了好大的勁才將蘋果拿下，「『祂』定會愛我。」說完，他狠狠地踩碎蘋果。那不是傳說中的知善惡果子，而是上帝的陷阱。

祂常說，人類是他最有趣的創作。祂總認為自己是慈悲的，我卻說祂是殘酷的。

「不，尤金。」我說。

尤金卻說：「我必須割斷，在長出來之前。」他握緊小刀，「我是完美的，我出生便擁有鰓和尾巴，上帝必須愛我。」

「你錯了。」我顫抖地說，「祂，」我指的是上帝，「之所以『喜愛』人類，正是因為他們沒有尾巴。他們瘦弱，無法撕咬、也無法追逐，只有那雙孱弱的腿——那正是祂所喜愛的。」

「你說謊！」

「尤金，祂『喜愛』人類無知的模樣，祂稱之為『純潔』。祂喜愛弱小更甚強大，祂一向如此。」

尤金壓在我的身上，死死地掐著我的脖子，撥開了我黏在頸側的髮絲，看見了一片爛肉，那裡並沒有一開一闔的鰓。

我快要無法呼吸，但還是繼續道，「祂……必須是……全知全能……祂必須……獲得萬人之上的崇拜……」尤金揪住我的頭髮，逼得我側過臉，扯開我的衣衫，露出了肩岬骨。我掙扎著，「冷酷的神。我絕不……絕不……」

肩窩發熱，麻痛，我受不了地抖著，疼痛隨著每吸一口氣而越發鮮明，吐息也變得艱難，進氣多呼吸少，最後只發出了微弱的「嘶」聲。尤金揪著我的頭髮，譏諷地說：「蛇。」

我抬起頭，太陽穴也跟著發痛，脈搏已經幾乎停滯，但我卻覺得好像有什麼要跳出我的血肉，從裡而外，將我撕咬、破壞殆盡。

重生之路萬分痛苦。進化之前，死亡如影隨形。

冰冷的刀刃貼著我的肩膀，那裡除了麻痛以外還有搔癢，有什麼細碎的東西亟欲破肉而出。

「我是『希望』。」尤金不知道是對我說、還是對自己說，「我將拯救這個世界，所有人類都會感激我，而我也跟隨著上帝的啟示。」

「錯了。」我說，「真偽交雜，唯有祂知道真正的劇本。」

雪飄得緩慢卻很快地將大半的教堂地板淹沒，鼻尖的雪花沒有融化，彷彿等著鮮紅染過，這將會使宇宙之外的祂欣慰滿足。

天空閃過光芒，我張大了嘴巴，肩膀錐心的痛讓我尖叫出聲——小刀割掉甫剛長出的細白，那疼痛好比開腸剖肚、挖心取腦，將屬於我的血肉殘酷地奪走。

轟隆聲伴隨而來，我反手掐住尤金的腦袋，手指幾乎陷進他的腦袋。

「啊——」尤金慘叫，匕首掉在地上，發出清脆的聲響。

我看見他突出的腹部，抓著他的腦袋，我感覺到血腥味在舌間散開。肩膀落下了溫熱，痛得我想一把捏碎尤金的腦袋。

我並不喜歡人類，初始的想法也並不是因為愛，而是因為恨。人類學不會憎恨上帝，他們從懵傻再到墜落之後的愚昧，種種都讓我心生厭惡。

眼睛發熱，失去控制的力道讓尖叫的尤金開始抽搐，尖叫聲停止了。我感受到了嗜虐，這是一種爽快又痛苦的感受。

我即將「殺死」一個「人類」，就如我贈恨的祂能恣意「殺死」我等一樣——我與祂竟無差異。

忽然，手掌被燃燒的劍貫穿，我的手指沒有刺穿尤金的腦袋，只能鬆開。疼痛讓我伏在地上。抓住刀柄，火瞬間便像蛇一樣纏上我的手臂。

我拔出刀，血流成河，兩眼發黑，抱著手蜷縮在地上。

莫爾走來，手一抬，那帶火的劍便歸回他的掌心。他冷冷地看著我，舉起手臂，似乎準備再度向我投擲。

我捂住手背，肩膀的血已經停了，我幾乎是咧開嘴咆哮，「你竟敢！」彷彿我不再是我。

電光石火之間——爾沙砍斷了莫爾的手。四面轉動的火刃浮在空中，尖銳轉為指向爾沙。

「他是我的弟弟。」不知道什麼時候出現的爾沙說。

殘破不堪的教堂裡，我的鮮血染紅了地，雪花像是吸血的棉花，每一滴血落下都成了綻放的帶刺玫瑰。莫爾的鮮血也如湧泉，定定地看著爾沙，兩人爭鋒相對卻又有所遲疑。

胸口的悶痛讓我不斷咳嗽，扎心的刺從內而外地凌遲著我。

蛇又出現在我眼前，彷彿只有我能看見它。它說：時間到了。

我幡然領悟。它便是我，我便是它。

腳陷在雪花的聲音與冰雹刺穿血肉截然不同。我深思即便降下祂的獨子，祂卻依然不願他踏在冰銳之上，竟轉而落下柔軟的雪白，包裹住上帝之子的腳掌。

我奮力地抬起頭，卻抑制不住嘴角滑落的血，咳嗽著，看著踏步前來的莫里斯。祂赤裸上身，黝黑的皮膚上有著日月星河——祂已經接受萬物，成為真真正正的聖子。

惡意與愛意讓我扭曲崩潰，瞪大的眼睛望盡祂沒有波動的眼眸。祂墜入人間，被當做是上帝的恩惠，短暫的人類生活理當讓他懂何謂人類。

祂看著我，然後微微晃動腦袋，眼神忽然放遠，伸手一指，我順著祂的指尖望去，那裡是已經斷氣的尤金。他張大的嘴巴，我並未殺死他，但他卻像是忽然斷線的木偶，一動不動，毫無生氣。

愚者無名。

下一秒，烈火焚燒著尤金，踰矩愛上聖子的愚者受到了懲罰，靈魂灰飛湮滅。

「末日將臨。」他說。

手指頓了頓，尤金突起的肚子彷彿被刺破的氣球，我像是從一場催眠中甦醒，尤金分明不是孕育的體態，一切都是上帝之子的暗示。

我抱著頭，喉嚨發出破碎的尖叫，爾沙——跟隨我的背叛者——呼喚我的名字，卻因為上帝之子的聖光而無法靠近。身體被四方拉扯，彷彿回到重生那日，渾身發熱、四肢無力，腹部空虛，皮膚好似一片片落下的痛苦活躍在肌膚之上，奇異的花香哽在喉嚨。

張開嘴巴，我吐出了最後一朵花——綻放的血色之花，象徵死亡的第十二朵花。

肩岬骨的疼痛變成了麻癢。即將破繭而出的，究竟是什麼？

「不！」我反射性地大叫，撓癢著，幾乎顛狂。

天空又亮了起來，不過這次卻是從黑雲中間射下，透過破洞的照射在我身上，令我動彈不得。

我大喊：「我必將勝利！」

弓起身子，我的尖叫被雷聲掩蓋。

轟隆，天空低鳴，肩岬骨的羽翼破肉而出，往天空的方向張揚，幾乎觸碰到破碎的彩色玻璃。純白無潔，彷彿被裹上金色，那是最高尚最純潔的天使擁有的。

我曾是最尊貴的明亮之星、黎明之子，直到我墜於死人之地，掉進深淵。

莫里斯，上帝派遣而來的上帝之子，蹲了下來，我們凝視著彼此。恢復記憶的過程漫長又痛苦，人類的記憶卻是這麼鮮明。

「祂在找你。」莫里斯說，「我很清楚你並非無名。」

我感覺到，腹部脹起，圓潤突出——我才是那個魔鬼。

愛意滋生，恨意卻又如影隨形。祂說我妄自凌駕於主之上，我說祂自傲與殘酷。我指著祂創造的人，那與祂身形相似，卻不願賦予他們人格，反倒賜與人們無知和弱小。

將無知視為純潔，將弱小視為美好。

「愛。」我說，「這恐怕是祂料想不到的。」

上帝從來沒有愛。祂派遣祂的獨子，不過是為了回收祂的作品，而祂萬萬沒想到的人類衍生出的「愛」，且這與「性」相伴。

同時，這也是我沒想到的。我墜入了極寒之處，經歷了九個晨昏，誓死復仇，我必定戰勝那驕傲的神。跟隨我的天使被上帝審判，成了海浬的污鬼，我們只能以人的身體暫居，只為躲避上帝的追殺。

莫里斯僵住了，聖光籠罩著祂，祂卻用手觸碰對祂們而言墮落污濁的我。手指冰涼，指尖卻溫柔得像是被雪花裹著，一點力道都深怕弄痛我似地。

「我當戰勝你。」莫里斯說，聲音顫抖，「但我卻困惑了。這是為什麼？」祂說，「我寵愛尤金，為的竟是讓上帝相信他是魔鬼。」

我當朗聲大笑，預示著勝利的到來，但喜悅卻沒有如期而至，酸甜苦辣，我也不再純粹。

人類竟是如此強大的生物。他們衍生而出的「愛」，為什麼讓我、讓莫里斯，甚至上高傲的上帝都無法預料。

亮光閃過，直劈而下，向我砸來，這是上帝的怒火。

我張開翅膀，飛躍而起，落雷打在我和莫里斯之間。祂的臉色一變，我看著祂、祂也看著我。

我與祂曾在無知的時候交合，而懷有子嗣的人竟然是我。

雷聲與閃光持續了許久，我們只能凝視著彼此。祂的眼裡有著上帝賦予祂的絕決，以及迷惘。我眼裡帶著恨，卻又遲疑不定。

愛的強大，就連神都得為之懾服。

祂看著我，我們的子嗣、我突出的圓潤。我將掌心貼在微突的小腹，神才有賜予的能力，墮落的我則能夠掠奪。幾秒鐘之後，圓潤的肚皮歸於平坦，這是我最後一次感受到溫暖的血液。

溫熱緩緩地從從大腿根滑下，染紅了彷彿不會融化的雪。


	11. 莉莉絲與夏娃

天光雷鳴之間，風雪落得更為兇猛，瞬間便淹到我們的下半身。莫里斯向莫爾點了點，祂如血柱般的斷肢便止了血，眨眼之間便長出了新的肢幹，恢復如初。

爾沙的刀指著莫爾，跟隨我的「背叛者」隨我一同墜落。祂被上帝審判，成為邪靈、海浬的污鬼。我們為了躲避，只能用人類的肉體苟活。

莫爾的頸邊沒了鰓，光滑平坦，半真半假啟示錄不過是上帝為了找到魔鬼的陷阱。

我沒有鰓，我憎恨上帝，恨著冷酷驕傲卻說我狂妄的祂，我絕不會被祂審判。於是我逃到了遠古的地球，創造了我的生物，卻被上帝的冰河火山殺死。我怒得誘惑了人類的始祖，直到他們也降於這個星球，然後化身為人類的一份子，抹去了自己曾經的記憶。

時間到了。上帝要回收他的失敗，毀滅這個星球。

爾沙警戒帝看著莫爾，後者得到上帝之子的幫助，褪去了人類的外殼，肩岬骨長出天使象徵的羽翼，頸側勉強張合的薄肉也消失得無影無蹤。爾沙走到我身邊，我撫過祂的頸子，那片張合的薄肉緩緩閉合，一點痕跡也沒留下。祂找回祂的記憶，與我一同大戰、最後墜落的記憶。幾瞬之後，背後同樣張合著翅膀。

唯一沒有羽翼的，便是莫里斯。因為他是唯二具有神格的存在，也是上帝最為鍾愛的形象。不需要魚的鰓、鳥的羽翼，祂甚愛人類纖細的腿與臂。

天雷停止，閃光劃過最後的一道，竟沒有落下聲響。世界歸於寂靜，我們站立在白雪之間，唯有雪花沒有止息地落下，這是在為人類的滅亡哀悼。

片刻寂靜之後，世界又傳來一點聲響。注視著教堂的門口，來人緩步行來，我看見一雙與上帝相似的眼，另一個人則是擁有與上帝相似的鼻唇。

人類的始祖莉莉絲與夏娃。她們在末日之前恢復了記憶，萬分殘酷。

我猶記得莉莉絲甫剛從土壤化為人的時候。她是上帝第一個完美的作品，有著和上帝同出一轍的雙眼。她出生七日之後便指著玫瑰花下的土壤，那裡養分充沛，於是上帝又造了另一個人類，名為夏娃，她則擁有與上帝相似的鼻唇。

她們在上帝的樂園生活，裡面沒有死亡、沒有病痛，永生不死。過了很久很久，我化為古蛇，看著她們赤裸豐滿的胸，下半身裸露著陰莖與陰戶，毫不羞恥地走在玫瑰花叢之中。她們看起來甚至不像個「人」，擁有的僅是上帝所憐憫的「純真」。沒有知識沒有創意，在這個被後世視為無憂的伊甸園，無知地快樂著。

莉莉絲是由日夜露水豐沛的土壤生成的，她在是最早懂得思考的人，然而在有限的樂園裡面，她還是未得到思想的自由。我並不愛人類，對我而言，她們與上帝無異，我同樣厭惡，差別只是前者愚昧，後者高傲。

莉莉絲拒絕由她在上、夏娃在下的體位，她說她與夏娃一同出生於土壤，當是平等。上帝怒而趕走莉莉絲，將她放逐於那時尚且貧瘠的藍色星球。

我化為蛇，誘惑夏娃吃下善惡的果實，她開始落淚，羞恥地遮住自己的身體，被震怒的上帝趕出伊甸園，與莉莉絲一同放逐到藍色的星球，同時憤怒地落下了死亡、病痛和罪在地球。在這個星球，她們的後代一分為二，分為了男女。一直到末日之前，人類才終於回到初始的狀態。

烏雲分裂，中間射出一道金光。我看見宇宙之外的能量變得密集，幾秒鐘之後，恨恨地看著光中出現一道人影，模模糊糊地出現由國王和皇帝的眉眼、鼻唇組成的臉。

冷酷的上帝。

我的掌心聚集著火，莫里斯在金光的另一側盯著我，火化為火槍。我將尖端指向天空，憤恨地看著祂。

莉莉絲扯下面紗，與上帝相同的眼睛滿是怒火。夏娃也拿下覆蓋在臉上的流蘇，又怨又哀地看著聖光中的真神，那張與上帝一模一樣的唇抿著。

「是你創造我等。」莉莉絲以國王的外表怨毒地說。

夏娃也以皇帝的外表說，「我等當如你的子嗣。」

光落於我與莫里斯之間，上帝以人類的姿態傲視著眾人。能量的光讓祂的臉不甚清晰，身體也無任何性癥，彷彿只是光芒的集合。祂毫無情感，冷冷地說，「末日已臨。」

原本緩緩落下的雪忽然變得像是落下的雨珠，速度很快，但依然輕柔，只是落到地上的瞬間便化為水，眨眼之間便淹沒了這座教堂。我看見莉莉絲與夏娃絕望的臉，竟不知該笑還是該怒。我原本不屑於她們，但我與她們同樣可憐，都被上帝放逐，然後在失去記憶時，盲目地跟隨著上帝的計畫。

我舉起火槍，張揚羽翼：我將勝利！說完，我飛向金光的源頭，穿過了所剩不多的大氣層、飛越了星河。初期，視線周圍只有黑暗，但隨著劃破銀河系，點點光亮閃過，群星逼近。我舉起火槍，刺中其中一個光點。

爾沙隨我其後，領著被判為污鬼、躲藏於海裡的墮天使擁載我，迎戰促擁而來的光點——那是上帝派遣的軍隊。

宇宙之外是被稱作天堂的地方，那裡有著人類無法想像的能量，豐沛得彷彿無邊無際，類似隕落之前的太陽，熱與火光長年落於天堂四周。

火再度化為槍直指上帝，我與祂宣戰。

跟隨而來的莫里斯擋在我之前，我扭曲了臉，火槍與他的劍碰撞，發出了清脆的聲響，震出的波動令旁邊無人的星球裂為兩半。

「莫里斯！」我大吼。

祂沒有羽翼，劍也不過是人類的配戴，但祂的身上卻有著和上帝類似的能量，無邊無際，沒有盡頭，方能用人類的武器與我的聖火匹敵。

莫里斯的臉色也變了，露出了類似笑容又似憤怒的表情，嘴角勾起，眉宇之間卻滿是皺折。他的髮絲在數個光年之後變短，黑色的髮絲在沒有日月的宇宙依然發亮，而我的髮絲卻在光年之外變成直到腳踝的長髮，白髮飄逸。

我恢復真身，額前的六花已然剝落。

他依然穿著東國的衣物，我也還是皇子的打扮，但我們都不再是當初那個過著幸福快樂的皇子與王子了。

火槍化為六花的刀，我劈向他，劃破他的腹部，與人類相似的溫熱血液流出，但他卻彷彿感受不到疼痛似地，以劍砍向我的手臂。我閃得不夠快，右腕被砍了下來。

刀轉而飛向我的左手，聖子卻又在此時飛快地砍斷我的左臂。

我發出了宛如野獸的咆哮，冰冷的血液如雨落下，染紅了銀河邊際，成為了暗紅的星雲。

「撕開我的喉嚨！」我說，「否則便是我割開祢的動脈！」

莫里斯似乎也被激怒，我的刀刺穿他的肩膀，臉被濺上溫熱。天使的血是冷的，唯有與神最接近、同時也與人類最相似的上帝之子，血液方是溫熱的。

刀刃向斜邊抽出，我的靈魂彷彿一瞬間抽離，因為我無法割開祂的翅膀——祂是神，人類的姿態，無需翅膀，唯二具有神格的存在。

我不知是怨是哀還是愛地看著祂。人類的記憶影響比我想像中的大，我已經沒了心跳和脈搏，卻還是錯覺似地感覺到心跳加速、脈搏不受控制地跳動。

我猶記得「愛他」的感覺，這是一種可以不顧一切的痴戀，也是一種最為脆弱的情感。我恨人類給我的感情，卻又想像著失去後的空虛，兩方拉扯。帶著火的刀浮在空中，尖端指著莫里斯。

「愛」不只是上帝的意料之外，恐怕，對我和莫里斯也是。

「必須是你死。」我說。

莫里斯看起來無所畏懼，被金光包圍，頭頂七道聖光。

頓了頓我又說，「或者我亡。」

這句話彷彿才是真正讓莫里斯發怒，祂的劍似乎想割斷我的翅膀，並不是想取我的命，而是想讓我停止飛翔。我閃過了他的劍，但右眼卻被劃破，宛如流淚地滑下了鮮紅。

上帝降下了他的獨子，是為了祂計畫的末日，以及叛變祂的天使長。祂全知全能，彷彿料想到了一切，一切都在他掌握之中。我恨這個，誓死要成為祂的計畫之外。

「你死我活，」我問，「如何？」

莫里斯臉色一變。

我殘破的手舉起，紅色的液體隨之紛飛，落在藍色星球上，變成爆發的火山，水與火淹沒了小小的島嶼，僅存的人類尖叫著。

莫里斯伸手一指，折下了生命之樹的的樹枝，給了摩西先生，樹枝落在人類的手裡變成了木杖。木杖指向洪水，幾乎淹沒的島嶼的海水分了開來。他帶領著始祖莉莉絲與夏娃，躲避上帝降下的天罰。

帶火的刀飛向莫里斯，後者以劍抵禦，來來回回有了數十下。

天光雷鳴之間，最終，莫里斯的劍讓我失去了雙目，血淚落下，我用殘破的右臂摀著眼睛低叫，雙翼包裹著自己，莫里斯的劍被彈開，我則向下墜落，一如當初那樣。不過這次卻是愛恨交雜，我敗於一個我說不出是愛的聖子。

點點光芒隨我向下墜落，像是流星雨，每一個都是墮落的天使。

「伊萊！」

莫里斯伴我墜下，天為之動怒，雷鳴不斷，落下的每一道雷都向我襲來，卻又為了避開我身邊的莫里斯，最終誰也沒傷著。

我摀著眼睛，視界一片黑暗，墜落於黑暗之中，偶爾閃過點點星光。

我只聽見莫里斯的聲音，感覺到第一個烈日升起。我慘烈地叫著，祂砍斷我掩面的右手殘肢，看著我眼眶泊泊流出的鮮血。

「告訴我你的真名！」祂喊。

我尖銳地吼叫，用盡最後的力氣將火刀插入他的後背，他沒有躲開，刀刃同樣貫穿我。

聖子緊緊地抱著墮落的天使，將嘴唇貼著我的耳朵，一次次地問我的真名。

唯有知曉真名，方能真正毀滅一個天使。上帝派遣他的聖子，當祂得到真名的時候，我便將會被奪去一切。

他斬斷我的翅膀、割開我的羽翼，冰冷的血澆灌著經過的星球，落下窟窿。

第一個日落下後，月升起。

我開始受到烈火焚身，上帝又落下一道雷。

「告訴我你的真名，伊萊。」

但黎明之子的傲慢讓我咬斷了舌頭。

第二晨昏時，我感受到無盡的冰冷。冰霜掩埋一切，每次哈氣都結成霜。我牙關打顫，血液凝固。

「告訴我你的真名，伊萊。」莫里斯還是道。

第三個晨昏，水淹沒我的口鼻。我本感受不到窒息的苦，但越是墜落，感覺越是鮮明，這是上帝的天罰，墮落的天使無一例外。

地獄深處，聖子也無法迴避。祂艱難地說，「告訴我你的真名。」

第四個晨昏，莫里斯拋下自己的劍，與我一同承受刀劍刮骨削肉的痛苦。

祂還是說：「告訴我你的真名，伊萊。」

第五個晨昏，流石撞碎我們的骨頭。祂說，「告訴我你的真名，伊萊。」

第六個晨昏，我們被藤刺纏繞，刺陷入血肉。祂說，「告訴我你的真名，伊萊。」

第七個晨昏，巨石壓在我們身上，五臟六腑都痛得發顫，嘔出鮮血。祂說，「告訴我你的真名！」

第八個晨昏，天雷滾滾，天空降下數道雷，這次劈在我們身上，震碎了擁抱的手，就連莫里斯也痛得大叫。

羽翼破碎不堪，兩張臉都七孔流血。

莫里斯大叫：「告訴我的真名，伊！」

第九個晨昏，沒有地獄之火、沒有極寒之冰，沒有刀劍流石，也沒有上帝降下的天雷。我的眼珠被奪，看不見一切，卻感覺到體內有什麼在流失。

一開始並不知曉，直到我的「愛」開始流逝，無盡的恨也正在消失，這比火燒冰凍還要難受。天使沒有眼淚，我只能讓血液代替。張著嘴，我的聲音卻卡在喉嚨。

我們唯一的意外便是「愛」。人類竟是如此強大。

我感覺莫里斯的嘴貼上，「無愛」的懲罰，我們都承受不了。這或許也是計畫的一部分，全知全能的上帝。

張開了嘴，我留戀地碰著莫里斯的眼、耳、口、鼻，聲音發不出來，我最後只能輕輕地在心裡道出我的真名。我感覺到我的精神力被溫柔地打開，無所不能的上帝之子輕而易舉地掠奪我的真名。

背叛的墮天使即將死亡。


	12. 九個晨昏之後

在混沌中，墜落了九個晨昏之後，天地又歸於平靜。僅存的人類藉由木杖逃到了深海的洞穴，在那裡陷入長眠。

地球變得極寒，沒日也無月，沒有一點能量。

聖子歸來，帶回墮天使的一根羽毛，唯有知道真名，才能得到天使的羽翼，所有人都相信祂殺死了傲慢的墮天使。

聖子並未背叛上帝，上帝卻極為失望。天地開始重生，然而在這個宇宙另一側，以天堂作為中心，竟出現了鏡像的宇宙，差別只是後者擁有純淨的藍與土地。

上帝又以泥土捏出了人形，由於祂極為厭惡天生擁有智慧之光的莉莉絲，於是便將新的人類命名為亞當，他的無知得讓上帝很滿意。祂又小心地避開了天地精華、玫瑰綻放的土壤，選擇了和亞當一樣的混泥，創造了另一個人類。這個人類依然與祂的鼻唇相似，祂並又將之命名為夏娃。

這次祂將雙性一分為二，予給亞當和夏娃。

天堂之下是個深淵，誰也不知道，那個照理來說應被聖子奪走一切的墮天使，正合著羽翼長眠。墮天使的七孔還帶著乾枯的血液，斷肢被收攏在破碎的羽翼之中，正悄悄地藉著微弱的能量修復。

聖子時常望著那殘破的藍色星球，偶爾落下點點光火，偷偷地投向深淵，那裡有著祂知道真名的天使。唯有知道真名，聖子才與天使有所連結。祂將墮天使的羽毛埋進自己的血肉，卻不受到一點污染，正如祂相信祂的天使永遠美好一樣。

亞當與夏娃是上帝最為鍾愛的創作品，他們無知地快樂著，不需思考所以也未有反抗。他們彷彿不具人格、沒有靈魂。

直到很久之後，一條古蛇誘惑了亞當，他吃下了生命樹的果實，又誘惑夏娃吃下，兩個人羞愧地以枝葉蔽體。

上帝為之震怒，聖子看著上帝能量集結後的人形，那張臉上有祂熟悉的眼，鼻，口，間接地令祂想到曾經懷中的少年。

人性的影響始料未及，即使恢復神格，他依然忘不了「愛」，卻又想不起何謂「愛」。

上帝再度將亞當和夏娃驅逐而出，並降下了罪老病死在另一個湛藍的星球上。祂讓聖子再度降於人世，因為祂知道背叛的天使並未死去。

聖子看著古蛇消失的方向，天堂之下、極深之處已無長眠的墮天使。

天空的星辰裡，有一個曾經被稱為明亮之星、黎明之子的墮天使，正伺機潛伏在人類的軀體。

聖子再度化為人類，失去神格與記憶，誕生於某個富麗堂皇的宮殿之中。

與此同時，即將滅亡的小國裡，誕生了一個虛弱的孩子，連哭聲都小得聽不清。

幾年之後，虛弱的小王子以人質的身分被送進那個金碧輝煌的宮殿。富饒中成長的王子，在第一眼便被深深吸引，彷彿體內與這個孱弱的小王子有所連結，好似已有千百萬年之久。

「我好像知道你的名字。」王子對著瘦弱的男孩說，「你的名字肯定與星辰有關、與黎明相似。我大概一直在等你，直到望見你眼睛，我才從戰慄的靈魂知曉，你就是我等待的那個明亮之子。」

他迎了上去，握住男孩不知所措的手，滿臉愛憐。

「見到你，我方知道何謂是愛。」

（完）


End file.
